Heaven & Earth
by Konoha's Crimson Fox
Summary: This story is an alternate ending version of the original manga and it takes place 30 years after Naruto Gaiden. Given a second chance to relive her life over and remarried. Uchiha Sakura, already divorced writes three volume books that depicts a fictional story of the 4th Ninja War and her romantic love life of her and her second husband. The books are titled Heaven & Earth.
1. Chapter 1 Heaven & Earth

**_I_** t was afternoon on this Hanami Konoha Sunday. Haruno Sakura inhaled the nice summer breeze that blew in the cherry blossom petals across the village, filling her nostrils with its rich lustrous scent. She smiled, on a day like this she imagined, watching her husband, the Rokudaime Hokage played with her firstborn child; her son Uzumaki Shinachiku and her daughter. Unlike the previous life where her former sensei Hatake Kakashi of Team Seven was elected to become the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto took that position.

Naruto was elected to be the 7th Hokage in her previous life. Since then, it's been nearly 80 years that she experienced two life cycles. She was married to two men and both were from different time periods. She married Uchiha Sasuke in the first life that she conceived his daughter Uchiha Sarada. She married Naruto in this life. Life was better than before than the previous where she had to.

She and Hanami walked up that stones steps the led to the cemetery where the deceased rest in peace, holding hands. The autumn gust blew to their backs. In her hands, Hanami held two sunflowers for her grandparents. They carefully stepped over the plot and the flat marker headstones until they came across a path they took the directly to Naruto's parent's grave. Sakura never had the chance to meet them in reality. She knew them from the Genjutsu Obito (impersonating as Madara at that time) cast on her and Naruto (Road To Ninja film).

They were trapped in an alternate universe that made her comrades very out of character and her parents were among the deceased during the October 10 Kyuubi invasion that nearly destroyed Konoha. Her father—Haruno Kizashi—was the Yondaime (4th) Hokage in that universe. Her in-laws were alive and had raised Naruto in the name of Menma. Minato and Kushina were lovely couples and she was glad that she got to meet them. That was how she knew them and depicted them in her novel trilogy.

Hanami tugged on Sakura's hand, "Mama, are we there yet?"

"Almost sweetie."

It took them another thirty seconds to arrive at their destination. "We are here." Sakura filled the vase with water and placed them down next to the stone head. "Be gentle with those flowers. You don't want to damage them."

"Yes mama!"

Hanami placed the sunflowers into the vase and received the vase from her mother. Then she put it next to the flat markers had her grandparent's names engraved on the headstone. A moment of silence tranquilized the wind around them. They heard the birds chirping.

"Mama, do you think Grampa and Grandma likes them?" She smiled.

"Of courses," Sakura said, hunching over, resting both hands on her lap. "Since you are their sunflower and sunshine," she smiled and patted her daughter on the head.

Hanami looked up in response, laughing blissfully.

"Next time maybe we can come together with big brother and Dada!"

Sakura nodded, thanking _him_ for giving her a second chance in life, and to remarry and have children with another man that really loved her from the bottom of his heart. It all happened on that one night 16 years ago, during her first life as a divorced elderly wife.

~ Konohagakure no Sato ~

(30 years later after canon Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage And the Scarlet Spring)

Dusk reached over the ruins of Konoha's sky. Streets filled the air with pollution, due to the mecha wars that destroyed the city. Mecha wars have come to a conclusion. There was no more sovereignty. The current kages now among the deceased. More than half the earth's population been extinct due to the AI (Artificial Intelligence) uprising against the shinobi. The war came to a tragic end when Uzumaki Naruto, the 7th Hokage sacrificed his life—along with the Bijuu—to destroy all Mecha.

His wife Hyuuga Hinata passed away a decade before that, which made him retire from being Hokage.

Over the years the, she spent time with her best friend, wishing that she could change time and start all over again. She divorced Sasuke at the age of forty-five when she finally realized the truth that Sasuke never really love her and was never there for her and Sarada for years. He confessed to her that she was a nuisance and her sole purpose was to be Sarada's mother and restore his clan, which she had no regrets. Sarada was the best thing that came out of her marriage.

She had watched her best friend married to the girl that she had once called her little sister. In truth, those many years ago in the cave was her final happy moments. It might have looked like she was using him for her selfish need. Truth be told, she never. She was broken inside. The moment Naruto and Hinata exchanged vows was the most painful memory both in physical and mental form.

Konoha itself was in ruins, due to the aftermath of the war. There weren't that much builds left intact. The Hokage's tower was one of the few buildings that never took damaged and its where most of the refugees took refuge. The streets were filled with debris from the wreckage and mecha remains that most homeless made use of the bodies as a shelter. The air was filled with gun smoke and oil.

The sky scorched bright orange as the sun sets over the Hokage Monument. Elder Sakura gathered the children around her. They sat next to a campfire made of out metal barrel, roasting marshmallows on a chopstick. Sakura warmed up a teapot of hot water while the children help themselves, pouring in the powder of hot chocolate into their mugs. Their lips curled into a smile as they poured the heated water into their mugs.

"Thank you, old lady."

The boy with orange spiky hair about twelve years of age reminded her of her good old friend the 7th Hokage. He was very boisterous and lively.

"Haru, you idiot!" A redhead girl with punch him in the head. "How many times I told you not to call Sakura-sama that!"

Sakura chuckled, as the redhead Ayamo reminded Sakura of her youthful self when she chastised Naruto on many occasions. Her heart thumped faster of the thought of Naruto crossed her mind. Sadness filled the void, as she wipes the tears of her wrinkled cheeks. The power of the Byakugou was starting to crack down. No longer of the ability to remain young.

"That's alright, sweetheart. Haru-kun was just thanking me."

"Say... Sakura-sama; do you have a story for us?"

"Perhaps one story," she sipped her tea.

"Yay! What is about?" He smiled cheekily.

Sakura sipped her tea again and let out a fake cough, thinking where to start.

"The events of this story are similar to the previous war I fought with the Seventh and my late husband. Once upon a time..."

* * *

It was a night that no one would ever forget. Hundreds of poor souls were taken away from their love ones. The Kyuubi had reeked chaos that night on the tenth of October. Indeed, the Sandaime made the ultimate sacrifice in sealing the Kyuubi within a newborn fresh out of the womb of its mother, whom just gave birth, while he'd proclaimed Minato, the Yondaime Hokage was too young, and had a future ahead of himself to summon the Shiiki Fuujin. It was no mere woman who gave birth to the new Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki while being its prior host. She happened to be Minato's wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. She still kept her status as the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki when the Sandaime sealed the soul along with its Yin Chakra into Kushina, while he'd seal the other half, the Yang, and the vessel of the Kyuubi into her son Uzumaki Naruto.

The Sandaime died shortly after. Minato could not express his gratitude. His heart was empty like a shell. He knew it was his burden to cast the Shiiki Fuujin. He wanted to die along with those whom perished, sacrificed their lives for the sake of their village their love ones. It happened too quickly, Biwaka the Sandaime's wife was Kushina's midwife. The masked man broke through Minato's defensive Nin-jutsu barrier. Biwaka had just extracted little Naruto from Kushina's belly while the masked man discreetly casts a Gen-jutsu, which killed her instantly. The mask-man threatened to kill their son.

Minato with such an uncanny burst of speed had flash-stepped and intercepted his son from the approaching swung on kunai. Minato was distracted and was forced to leave his wife behind temporarily vulnerable to the mask-man.

When he returned, Kushina was chained to four monolith pillars after the Kyuubi was extracted from her. Minato used Hiraishin Level Two which he placed a Shiki marking, which was incorporated with the broken seal. Minato transported his wife back to their private compound laying her beside their newborn son behind. Minato dressed in his Hokage's robes and told Kushina he would make short work of this. When he'd teleported on top his statue only to see, the Kyuubi spat a menacing ball, which he redirected with his Time and Space Nin-jutsu Barrier. Shortly after, he was attacked from behind threatening to be swallowed up into the masked man's time rift jutsu. Minato evaded with the Hiraishin as they began the fight of dominance. Minato was able discovered that the man's Time and Space Nin-jutsu was very advanced compared to the Hiraishin, but not speed wise. He concluded his theory that only one man could break through his barrier and control the Kyuubi.

"You're Uchiha Madara aren't you?" `

The man showed no recognition behind that mask as he removed his hood. Minato eyes flinch at the similarity hair style of this man to Uchiha Obito his deceased student, but this man was too old to be Obito. He only remained student Hatake Kakashi is fourteen years old. It would be only sceptical to doubt this man was indeed Obito. Still, the theory of Madara being alive was a possibility, even though he was reaching hundred soon. Even so, whoever this man was. Minato needed to do something quick. Minato summoning contract that Madara has on the Kyuubi, which he was successful in doing so, before the man proclaimed he would return one day to collect the Kyuubi for world dominance. Quickly, he returned to find the village in total ruins. He gritted his teeth. The Kyuubi was nearly indestructible. The shinobi was no matched for its Biiju's power.

Minato summoned Gamabunta to dual the fox Biiju. The Sandaime had successfully blocked the menacing ball with the summon Monkey King Enma transformed into a diamond staff. The cause was too great. Hiruzen had sacrificed his left leg. He dropped to the autumn grass as everyone whimpered. His staff was holding the Kyuubi's onslaught fangs back while Gamabunta was attacking from its blind side. The beast lashed out its tail towards the colossal amphibian. Bunta weaved through the tails as it tackled the fox. Minato took the opportunity dashing of Bunta's head onto the spine of the Kyuubi. Minato marched up the Kyuubi's back like a flea.

Standing on its cranium, Minato watched in horror as the Sandaime was clenched into the Kyuubi's mouth wincing fighting the fangs and teeth that would grind him into flesh and bones. Minato wasted no time using the Hiraishin to teleporting the Kyuubi to a secluded location, or more precisely, his home rather than an unknown location.

Minato used a lot of chakras and created a barrier while his wife used her special Chakra Chains. Kushina failed to reseal the Kyuubi due to lack of chakras. She suggested bringing the Kyuubi down with her. Minato protested verbally. Minato won eventually as Kushina smiled gleefully complimenting him on his first argument that he won. Minato had told Hiruzen his wife was murdered by the hands of an Uchiha man before he casts the Shikii Fuujin. Once the sealing was completed. The Sandaime passed away. Kushina cradling Naruto in her arms crying. Minato also shed tears for the death of the Sandaime and the birth of his son. Their moment of happiness and sorrow was interrupted when several kunai with explosive tags flung into his face exploding.

"MINATO!" Kushina cried out frantically.

Several Anbu Blacks approach Kushina. These were no ordinary anbu. These men belong to... ROOT. Kushina gritted her teeth, snarling like a mad hound. Kushina tucked her son within her apron only his head exposed out, leaning against her cleavage. Making sure his chin rested on the collar, Kushina snapped her head forwardly and glared ahead as her face was a bloody mess. This was at least of her concern. She knew what these men wanted. Knowing the old War-hawk, he was after the Kyuubi, and this was not his first attempt at doing so. He had failed to apprehend Kushina in the past, but Kushina could not find hard evidence to prove Danzo was behind her kidnappings. Kushina had no weapons to defend herself, but the good news was her chakra reserves had been replenished thanks to the Kyuubi's Yin Chakra. As the men neared Kushina with war cries. Kushina activated another set of Chakra Chains, which constricted the Anbu. There was a cry of murmurs before their bodies shredded into bloody chunks of flesh and bone.

Kushina deactivated her Chakra Chains, which was careless on her part. Thirty more approached Kushina from beyond the hill where the wreckage was, as she backed up leaning against a tree bark. Naruto cried. She could not comfort him. She snapped her head back at ROOT platoon. She did not have time to activate her Chakra Chains once again. She most likelly be cut down at this rate before she could do anything. Her back was against the tree as the ROOT platoon boxed her in with nowhere to run. No, she would not falter. Her son's life was in jeopardy. There was no more Minato to protect them both than before. She would have to forfeit her life in order her son to live. The demon's soul inside had other plans. Suddenly, silhouettes of flaming chakra enveloped Kushina as her body was bathed in hot boiling crimson chakra shading her body frame. Her beautiful blue, jaded eyes were replaced by crimson slits. Hair had risen above Kushina's head in a form of nine-tails giving her that Medusa look.

She shot out a demonic phantom hand snaring the first shinobi in sight. Kushina clenched that hand as the man was ground into a pool of blood rained down onto the Namikaze compound's grass. Most of the Anbu panicked and ran from away while few were brave to continue their assault, which ended their lives in gruesome death. Minato Kushina thought died when the explosive tag detonated in his face had intercepted the remaining Anbu ROOT forces and cut them down with his three-prong kunai. Kunai slashes cut deep within the shinobi. Some, he grappled them into a choke hold before breaking their necks or relentlessly back stabbing. Minato had a sidekick another into the debris of exposed rod, which impaled the shinobi from an exposed splinter. No-one saw what had hit them. All they have seen was a yellow flash of blur before passing on to the afterlife. Minato rushed to his wife's side as he'd seen the Kyuubi's Yin subsided. Kushina was still physically exhausted as she faltered to a crouch before sitting down. Minato sat beside her with his white robe forever stained with blood the men he slaughtered as they both exchange quick kisses glancing down to their well asleep child. Minato was also weary of chakra exhaustion as they both passed out, but not before the Konoha had Shinobi arrived.

Two weeks later, word about Kushina being a former Kyuubi jailer had caused a riot on the streets. They demanded the heads of Kushina and Naruto. Minato was shunned by the village no longer recognized as the hero they once sought out to be within him. He was forced to resign from office as he couldn't prove his and his wife's innocents. Apparently, Danzo covered up his tracks with the help of the council. The ROOT that Minato and Kushina proclaimed that attack them was not ROOT members at all. They were regular Anbu personal. Naruto's birth place was kept a secret from the council, and they blamed Minato for treachery and betrayal to Konoha due to the fact the Kyuubi was unleashed upon Konoha. There was no conclusive evidence that the masked man was behind the attack and the Anbu the Namikaze killed was renegade ROOT Anub personal. The council with the help of the Fire Country's Daimyo had banished Minato and Kushina from Konoha.

Danzo was not pleased. He wanted them imprisoned, but the daimyo and the council had reconsidered Danzo's outraged proposal. They insisted that Minato would forever be a hero of Konoha, and heroes do not belong in prison. The harshest thing in life was to forfeit rights to their child; otherwise, they would be imprisoned. Kushina was genocidal and threatened to kill every council member. It managed to ease her suffering as he'd unexpectedly give in to their demands. With that, the Namikaze couples were exiled without the words of the Clans' Household.

Inoichi could not prove their innocents, but the trial was closed and there was nothing he could do about it. The Daimyo from the bottom of his heart honourably granted the Namikaze couples one week limited of time of preparation and farewells. Danzo was fuming. He wanted them out of Konoha ASAP. However, there was nothing he could do about it.

Minato urged Kushina to use the sacred Lifa tree, born from Senju Hashirama's DNA. It produced a sting-bug that would just look like lifeless chestnut. The user plucks the sting-bug. On contact, it comes to life and pricked the users' hand, drawing blood from either the thumb or palm. The sting-bug consumed the blood and transformed into a complete copy of user and became a Mokuton Bunshin.

Within the week, Danzo was elected the Godaime while Minato and Kushina had planted well known Whirlpoolers (citizens from Uzushio) into buying the orphanage, and they actually brought it. That way, Kushina's friends could keep taps on Naruto, and they could visit their son with the help of Minato's Hiraishin every night. When the day came for departure at noon, Minato and Kushina marched through the gates of Konoha for probably the last time in their life as citizens, but they had company. Nearly all of Konoha's clans and their household defected onto Minato's side. It was the only way to prevent a civil war from happening. One-third village's population, including all the Whirlpoolers (excluding those at the orphanage) had packed whatever they could have for the journey to the Land of Waves.

This is the turning point in shinobi history... The worse defection in the history of ninjas.

It was known as the Great Defection.

However, the plan was set in motion for Hatake Kakashi and few Anbu ROOTs' Shinobi to abduct each defected clan leaders' child. He had fought with his former sensei, but barely managed to live and tell about it, while his teammates successfully abducted the children. A sorrowful play of the acting was a success, while the Yamanaka Clan had controlled the Anbu Ninjas' minds making off with the children. Kakash had withdrawn and headed towards the Godaime Hokage's office awaiting for Danzo. His false betrayal to the Yondaime Hokage was too of a blessing for the old War-hawk while he applauded Kakashi's efforts abducting Inuzuka Kiba, Aburami Shino, Akamichi Chochi, Yamanaka Ino, and Nara Shikamaru. Kakashi was the one who told Danzo what Minato was planned for the entire week, which his betrayal was by designed from the Yellow Flash. Kakashi knew it was all part of the plan to deceive his sensei. Rather deception was intentional (out of his own will) or not. Kakash felt like a sick dog in his stomach, especially serving under this tyrant.

The fake children remained in the orphanage with treacherous child caring. The Clans' children and Naruto ate less and was treated horribly by Minato's design. That way, fewer chances of Minato's plan being compromised like with the Sarutobi Clan, Uchiha Clan and the Hyuuga Clan what all remains of Konoha's noble clans. Minato wanted Konoha to have some protection from a foreign country. The next day after the Great Defection, Danzo immediately declared martial law and a curfew. Over half his, Anbu ROOT Division was wiped out attempting to assassinate the Yondaime and his wife short handed, and he needed to expect the worse from nearby neighbour countries than worry about what was to become of the Namikaze couples. Still, what made his day unpleasantly was the sudden vanishing of the rebels. Danzo first two weeks in office were a living nightmare. How could "four thousand plus" spontaneously disappeared off the face of the Earth? It was like they never existed. He'd sent a ninja hunter team to disclose the location of the rebels, but was unsuccessful. The team never made it back alive.

Soon, a new dark age awaits Konoha; nothing has ever been seen since the early foundation.

Two years had already passed by, and the new Uzushiogakure no Sato was still undergoing construction. It took seven months to cleanse the island of viruses and plagues. The Namikaze couples had split up to go and tracked down their Sannin predecessors. It was an easy task on Minato's part. Jiraiya apparently had been looking for him after he heard the news. Former mentor and student exchanged hugs like father and son. Minato always thought about Jiraiya-sensei being a father figure type. They made it back to Uzushio.

Jiraiya had never been on the island before. The panorama was outstanding, breathtaking. However, Kushina had already beaten Minato in the race as Tsunade came waltzing out of the tent drowned in Sake. Like always, Jiraiya puts up perverted antics, which every time he received a knuckled sandwich to the face. Although, Jiraiya had postponed his research and decided to play ninja for only Kami knows how long.

"My spy network brings you terrible news. We're safe at the moment, but, unfortunately, for Konoha."

"Spill it out sensei," Minato face-palmed.

"As I predicted, Iwa has begun to launch a full-scale assault. They should arrive in Konoha at fifteen-hundred hours." The Sennin rubbed his chin.

"They took their sweet time. My prayers and thoughts go out to the innocent."

"I wouldn't be worried too much. Konoha will survive this war all thanks to Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"I'm sure if you guys are aware of the fact the people had been missing over the past decade or so?" Everyone nodded. "That bastard was behind it, conducting experiments on those poor souls. My sources, gathered data on Orochimaru had secretly built an entire army of mutated shinobi chimeras. They are planning to use these carnivorous beasts."

Jiraiya noticed everyone was awestruck with no words to describe what he just told them.

"Tch, see I told you when we were kids. That guy just gives me the creeps." Kushina snarled.

Minato never expected Orochimaru to be behind the kidnappings. The matter fact he'd worked to solve the mass murder and abduction cases under him with no clue who was behind it. This person was marvellous to backtrack and leave not races of evidence. Minato turned his head abated with idiotic emotions. He'd scratched the back of his head grinning with his trademark goof thumps-up and a wink to the eye.

"Yeah, like thousand of times."

Jiraiya had to cough to get their attention, "Now now kids. There's plenty of time for that later."

The couples were sudden dumbfounded, "My apology's sensei."

"What will we do about Konoha in the future?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing really," he retorted. "It's up to my son, and the clans' children who are living with him in the orphanage to help restore the lost Will of Fire. Meanwhile, we should head to Amekagure."

"Loser, to enter Amekagure, you must be out of your mind! Did your baka of a sensei explain to you than me, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru lost against Amekagure's leader Hanzo the Salamander? Three against one and he'd managed to prevail. I do not care who the fuck you are, but if all three of us could not defeat one shinobi! What makes you think you could do any better?"

"Well, first of all, we will not be fighting Hanzo 'theoretically', so such topic is irrelevant to discuss. Second, the younger generation always surpasses the older generation."

Minato had to flash-stepped out of her line of fire as she swung a behemoth fist directed towards the bridge of his nose. Jiraiya could not stop laughing at Minato's antics, but unfortunate for Jiraiya. He was decked square in the face as his body sailed deep into the Uzu Fields located in the ocean. Kushina chuckled while her husband hid behind her like a stranded child who'd lost his way.

"Fine, you win DUMBASS!" Tsunade flared her nostrils.

Amekagure was a country that never stops pouring. It was the first time for the Namikaze couples. Kushina's older sister moved to Amekagure with her newly wedded husband when she was just seven years old. Both sisters parted Uzushio with a new life ahead. Kushina never heard from her sister in years, especially with all these wars happening. She wrote no mail as a response. She'd been worried with all these years. She did not wish anything to happen to her sister. Last she'd received a mail was when her nephew Uzumaki Nagato was four years old. She was twelve years old by that time. She has been looking forward to a family reunion. She hasn't seen her sister since her departure from Uzushio. How have things gone with Kushina's sister all these years? She hoped that her brother in-law had taken care of Kushina's sister and nephew.

A handy size green toad crossed the river and made its way into the town. Then four Uzu Shinobi appeared out of its puny mouth. The Namikaze couple and the Sannin duo walked passed a poverty district where many kids worn ripped tunics and garments. They appeared to be homeless well known as "street rats." The children glanced up at the unknown intruders. Cerulean orbs caught a glimpse by a five-year-old girl. She wore a rain coat concealing most of her identity, but Minato caught the glance of amber eyes and red cheeks as he heard the girl giggled before vaulting off into the sunset. Apparently, there is a current civil war that split Amekagure in half. The north runs by Hanzo the Salamander himself and the south run by militia, which they are currently. As they walked by the old fashioned buildings from the Edo period. They were completely flanked by twenty shinobi.

"Halt, where did you think you're going?" An Ame Kunoichi asked.

Jiraiya cleared his throat, as he and Tsunade's eyes widen astonishingly seen a blue hairy woman just eighteen years old dressed in a black Cape with red cloud design. Jiraiya removed his hood as the blue-head woman was stunned. "Oh, my... You sure have grown into a 'beautiful women' Konan." The blue-head woman gritted her teeth. "May you take me to the two?" He pleaded.

Konan hissed as she turned her head in the direction of her men and gestured at them to back off before snapping her head back to the silver haired man. She wanted to be happy that she got to see Jiraiya-sensei again, but she still held a grudged profoundly. Jiraiya had to abandon them and forsaken them four years ago. Why was he back? What the hell does he want from us? Konan had wiped her soak chin from the rain. She took a look at the other three hooded figures beside Jiraiya. She did not like it.

"What brings you back here Jiraiya?" Konan stared daggers through Jiraiya.

Jiraiya felt like his heart was being crushed. She omitted the suffix "sensei," and she said it in a sarcastic the way that sent jitters down his spine. This woman killing intent spike throughout the district as he could see some of the villagers scrambling behind close doors slamming it shout. The curtain blinds were vehemently shut; lights and lanterns turned off. Jiraiya glanced back at his former pupil. He was sad, deep down, inside. He did not want to show it, but not in front of Minato. He put on a fake smile that masked his regretful expression.

"Not only you," he finally gagged it out, which left the kunoichi affront him pondering. "I need to speak to Yahiko and Nagato." Jiraiya heard Kushina unintended coughing upon hearing Nagato's name. Jiraiya knew her reason as he'd noticed Konan glancing over his left shoulder trying to get a glimpse of the woman who'd coughed, but the hood shaded her face in the darkness. Jiraiya had redirected her attention with some fake coughing of his own. "This is very important concerning you, three and your militia."

"Then you've come all this way for nothing. We don't need your pity and welcoming arms anymore. As you see," she pointed at her men. "During your absence, we fought with exertion, blood, and sweat against Hanzo's tyranny. Many had perished, if only you were still here with us at that time!" Konan's voice began to pick up a notch. "We don't need you, if you're planning to intervene within this war you have no business here. If you guys are smart enough, you crawl back to whence you had and never set foot on this land EVERY AGAIN! You have until next sunrise."

You guys will not live to see the next sunrise. Jiraiya sighed in defeat, but his partner removed her hood, "How dare you to treat your guests like this! Do you want to live or not?" Tsunade yelled.

"Isn't Tsunade the Slug Princess, one of the Legendary Sannins. I haven't seen you since we'd first met, but we did not ask for your help nor did we invite you guys on our land. You guys are trespassing, and I stand by my word."

Minato nearly retorted, but Jiraiya held him behind with a shove of his massive bulk forearm. "It's settled then, but since we have time, why don't yah take us to visit the boys? I give my word. None of us will bring trouble, and our ties with Konoha are severed."

Konan sighed," Very well, but anyone of your companion gets out of line—"

"Please, spare us the threatening lecture," Tsunade said it sarcastic was glaring daggers.

Jiraiya nearly pissed his pants as he gave her that look "what the hell do you think you're doing" before shaking his head. However, Tsunade shot him a stern look warning him to back off. Jiraiya hilariously backed up sweating bullets. Now looking over his shoulder, the Namikaze couples were dead silent, especially the redhead. He knew how enthusiastic she could be.

"Right this way."

It was an hour walk to the militia headquarters. The Namikaze couples were murmuring about the Amekagure sightings. It was a beautiful village even if the war had brought chaos. However, the villagers were weak at starvation; many steal for a living. Konan had led them up to slope still slippery, from the rain. As they finally ascended to the top. The area was blanketed by the white fog that adversely reduced sight. There was a large shrine that had a sculpture of one of Amekagure's past leaders in samurai armour. The statue appeared to be standing in the middle of a well. Water poured out of its mouth everlasting as it dropped down like a display of a water fountain. Four house box the shrine dead centre. A miniature canal surrounds the shrine.

There are four wooden bridges that one each connects across the canal to the houses.

There were children playing in and running around the well. The Namikaze couples smiled as several children accidentally bump into them. Usually, Kushina would boil beyond rage and grab whoever bumped into her by the neck. These were children, and they to be having a rapturous time. One of the boys apologizes as she'd put on a gleeful smile and patted the boy's head, which his face had a hundred different shades of red.

They entered the shrine past two guards and the slide flimsy doors. The interior was like a dojo, nothing but a courtyard for training the militia in white Gi. There was a wooden dummy each for Shurinken and Kunai Knife throwing practice sessions. The group lined up as Konan marched in between them. Eyes glared upon their guests, but the Uzu Shinobi ignored them as if they never existed. Rounding a corner, there were two guards standing affront another slide screen door with two guards. They exchange words momentarily allowing Konan and company access to the room. It was a narrow gathering chamber no less than ten yards wider than the courtyard they passed.

There were lined up on both sides of the chamber holding their lances—pointing to the ceiling—leading straight to a throne. A long scarlet silk carpet laid on the walkway towards the throne, as it to stretch about fifty-feet. Chinese's lamps were dangling just above them by chains. There were two men waiting on the opposite as men who looked like he'd just reached adulthood sat on a throne. He had long orange spiky dreads similar to Minato, his skin glittered bright. He has also worn a black Cape with red-cloud designs similar to Konan. He appeared to be muscular. The man to the right of him has red, scarlet hair. His eyes were hidden under his dreadlocks, and he appeared to be wearing the same Cape as the orange hair man. He appeared to have also reached adulthood. His body was more on the slim side than bulk. Both the men glared daggers at Konan's company both the Sannin removed their hoods as the face the man on the throne. Like Konan, his eyes and his partner were wide as fruit, grapes never expecting to see Jiraiya or Tsunaded ever again.

"Sensei!" the orange hair man has a voice of a kid, but his mood changed acrimoniously. "Konan, what's the meaning of this? I told you never to look for him ever again."

"Forgive me Yahiko."

"What's done is done," Yahiko's eyes darted at the silver hair Sannin. "What brings you back to Amekagure? Having regrets," Yahiko spat.

Jiraiya felt like as if his heart were being trampled all again. Still, he could not look into Yahiko straight in the eyes. "I thought you three were killed by Hanzo. I am never completely forsaken you all these years. I was going to visit you guys once in a while off duty, and during my research, but my spy network confirmed your deaths."

"Rest assure you. Hanzo will never kill us."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Well, well, isn't the Slug Princess. Wow, I can see why sensei fantasize about you. You never age one bit." Both the Sannin blushed, looking at each other momentarily. "Why are you here? Are you going to follow up Orochimaru said all those years ago?"

"If I wanted to do that, I would not make my presence lovely!" Tsunade also spat. "Baka, tell them why we're here."

Jiraiya coughed, trying to gather in his thoughts before speaking. "We all know that you have allied with the Godaime Hokage."

"How did you know that?" the red-head yelled.

"Ah, Nagato, I was wondering when you would speak up. It seems you have deemed from shyness." Nagato scowled. "And don't forget about my spy network. I know what's going once you guys started to resurface. The reason that we are here, is that Danzo has betrayed all of you?"

"WHAT!" all three of them retorted.

"Believe sensei, Danzo and his ROOT has joined up to launch an assault on your militia within hours, minutes henceforth. I wouldn't count all of them being loyal. Some or maybe all your men have already gone over to the other side." Minato removed his hood. All the color had diminished on all the three Ame Shinobi face as if they were seeing ghosts.

"Yellow Flash," Yahiko blurted out. "I see, so you brought our disciple sibling sensei." Yahiko never took his eyes of Minato knowing his reputation as the fastest man on the planet. "I was wondering if I could ever get to meet the legendary one-man army. The Yondaime Hokage who was banished two years ago. I never would have expected we meet on friendly terms."

"So do I. Yahiko if I presume. Jiraiya-sensei has told me stories about you three. I'm just curious as you are. I also wanted to meet you guys some day. I guess my wish has come true... At least in a way." Minato scratched his head nervously.

Yahiko studied the former Hokage. If he wanted them killed. Minato would have done it a long time ago knowing that Yahiko could not counter his speed—not this close. Yahiko smiled. Nevertheless, before he could reply...

"How do we know that you guys are not part of Hanzo and Danzo's plan?" Konan asked.

"No, he speaks the truth."

"Good," Jiraiya replied. "Now comes the hard part. If you three want to live to fight another day, disband your militia and come join us. Like Minato said, there are defectors among your group."

"Then we will kill all who'd defiled our trust," Nagato leered.

"If we follow, we will be taking the militia as well"

"Can't risk it," the blond man said.

"You expect us to forsake the militia! We are not those types that squander and think everyone as trash like you Konoha scums!"

Minato sighed. "I know how many of your men meant to you three, but there are traitors who are undetectable. Our hideout will be revealed. Danzo will learn about our location and kill everyone down to the last women and child."

"Hanzo may be ruthless, but he's the reason why me and my two former Sannin teammates are alive today. I'm certain that your men would be spared. There is no time to assess the situation. I will let you guys think it over. You'll have an hour."

"Very well then."

"Wait!" Kushina removed her hood. "I never came all this way to come empty handed, and where's Nina?"

"Who?" Konan was baffled, but Kushina had her sights locked on the red-head man. "I see," Kushina shook her head frantically. "My apologies Uzumaki Nagato..." She approached.

The three were astonished. What the heck,"Lady, 'h-how did you know my surname'? I haven't heard it in years." Suddenly, the red-hair kunoich embraced Nagato. She cried vociferously onto his right shoulder, and her husband smiled as if he were to watch a happy ending of a movie restraining much of his tears. "H-hey! Ma'am," Nagato could do nothing but returned a hug.

"I-I a-always dream of meeting my older sister... Uzumaki Nina's son. I'm so sorry that I never came sooner nephew," she lovely said it.

"Y-y-yo-your my mother's little sister Uzumaki Kushina," he cringed. "She told me bed stories about you when I was just a boy." Nagato cried.

"It's a pleasure finally to meet yah tebayo," she squinted. "Where are your parents? I need to see them." Nagato cringed as he even cried out more as he'd slightly pushed his auntie out of his grasp.

"There d-d-dead, killed by Konoha shinobi during the Second Ninja Wars."

Kushina's eyes rolled behind her head. She could not help but faltered to her knees crying. Minato had never seen his wife this sad before. Minato knelt down before her and scooted next to her, and he wrapped those husked ripped muscular arms around her waist. Kushina buried her face into Minato's chest throbbing perpetually with barrages of hammer punches on both shoulders, although it was weak punches. Everyone left the room. Nagato was about to cross the door when Kushina called for him. As Nagato came closer. He could hear Minato humming. It finally took him the moment to notice that they may be a couple, which seemed awkward. A disciple "sibling" going out with his aunt was not too appealing. It was like as if he were to have a brother dating his aunty, even if he never met that brother before. He was then pulled out of his daze when he'd seen Minato had slowly risen Kushina to her feet as she turned to face him. Her eyes were nearly bloodshot red.

"It's my fault," she said it wearily. "It's my downfall for not risking my own life to come to your aid. Your parents would have been alive."

"Auntie, there's no need to be depressed yourself. What mother told me that you of all people had suffered a great burden for the sake Uzumaki Clan and its village long ago. I did not expect Konoha out of all places. Mother was not specific to where you'd been taken. If, I knew you were in Konoha regardless of the hatred, I had been wrought up. I would have you sooner, but you must forgive me. I want to help Yahiko liberate Amekagure from Hanzo's reign first."

Kushina gentle placed her hands on his cheeks, "Jiraiya-sama said that you've wielded the Rinnegan. May I see it?" Nagato nodded slightly. Kushina caressed his scarlet dreadlocks that covered his eyes. The moment her violet eyes captured the sublimely swirling pupil, violet, iris sight of his. She could hear Minato coughed from behind. "So pretty, you must have unlocked it from a young age."

"It was when I woke up and noticed to find my parents dead along with the two Leaf Shinobi. I looked in the mirror, and I had the Rinnegan. Jiraiya-sensei has not seen until I killed several shinobi that were about to kill Yahiko after he'd taken us under his care."

"Oh, I wanted you to meet my husband judging you already know his title." Kushina wiped the remnants of tears from her face as Nagato's Rinnegan glance into those ponderous cerulean eyes of Minato. "Nagato, this Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage, and Minato, this is my nephew Uzumaki Nagato."

Both men shook hands, "It is a pleasure to have a Rinnegan bearer as my nephew and disciple sibling." He did not mind being an uncle, but he wanted his nephew to be younger. An eighteen-year-old made Minato felt such an old geezer, but he put up trying to flush all those acrid thoughts.

"Same goes for you, the thought of having the Yellow Flash as my uncle is astounding."

"If your auntie told me sooner. I would have help restore the peace here when I was still in office." Both men finally squeezed hands before parting.

"You see," Jiraiya intervened. "Like I taught you before, every place has its light and darkness. You'll find light in Konoha just as much you will find darkness. Everywhere is the same no matter where you go. There will always be a balance between the two forces of our heart. Here, you guys are the symbol of light that sprouts profoundly into the roots of Amekagure. Hanzo is the harbinger of darkness which plaques this land of tyranny, and s goes for Konoha and every other place."

Nagato smiled weakly. "Thank you sensei—"

The shrine rocked with tremors. The ceiling caved in as debris rained down upon the shinobi. Each debris was ignited. The shinobi swatted the remnants away with their kunai. Some were cleaved in half. Yahiko, Konan, and Tsunade locked the door behind them. There were the war cries beyond that door. Both of Ame shinobi seemed to be sweating. The four looked up to them.

"What's going on?"

"Like you said, we have been deceived. I did not expect half the militia to betray us. This way!" Yahiko and his two friends ran behind the throne. There were many pillar stone buttons on the wall the size of a baseball. Yahiko pushed for of it in a diamond pattern. The wall slid open with dust that accumulated over the years fell from the ceiling, which the wall currently was. "Get in here!"

"All of you, go on ahead. I'll stall some time." Minato ushered his wife in the secret room.

"Minato, be careful'!" their lips connected. Kushina had broken contact a back away from her.

"I'll stay behind. I've got a bone to fetch with the Salamander," Tsunade grinned zealously.

"Go on kid. We have a reunion." Yahiko pouted. "Don't worry, we'll save you some leftovers." Jiraiya waved him off.

"Fine, it's your funeral," Yahiko sealed the passage way.

Jiraiya summoned Gamahiro a giant toad that lunged into the ceiling splitting the shrine in half with his lance. The Sannins and the former Hokage ran up the wall with the right amount of chakra molded to the soles of their feet. As the Uzu Nin scoured the roof tops. They were ambushed by the rogue militia. Minato cut them down within a blink of an eye. Tsunade use her Cherry Blossom attack, which uses a chakra enhancement fist full of super strength leveling buildings. Jiraiya likewise, summoned more toads to his side and engaged Hanzo's men. From the amphibian's head, Jiraiya performed Fire Release jutsu incinerating anything in its path.

"Jiraiya behind you!"

The J-man coated his body with the used of his hair shielded him from the enemy's Ninhonto. Jiraiya flash-stepped next to his former teammate's side. His eyes were wide like fruit grapes. His astonishment was replaced with a simple smirk. The man who'd single handed defeat all the three great ninja granted them the title Sannin. His eyes moved towards Tsunaded seeing an immense grin from her lips.

"Long time nah see!" Jiraiya greeted.

"I would say the exact same to you two," the blond hair gas masked man replied. "As I thought, so you have been training three orphans Nin-jutsu. Maybe it was a mistake sparing you three if I knew you would train those pests."

"You're too soft," the four Uzu Shinobi shrieked at the appearance of an elderly man who appeared out of nowhere standing next to the Salamander. "My my, It's been a while Jiraiya, Tsunade. Surely, you wouldn't dare to rebel against your own birthplace?" the old War-hawk snickered.

"Old man Danzo," Tsunade said. "Simply asked yourself, why would we work under a man who'd disgraced my grandfather and your best friend's Will of Fire?" Danzo just stared at him with blanks.

"I'd anticipated as much to find you two here, and expected results. You two are now rogue ninja. The next time I see you will either be behind a prison or in a body bag." He furrowed a brow. "I trust that you will dispose of these fools. After all, I have a war to fight." Danzo Shunshin out of sight.

"Well, you heard what the old man said," Hanzo chuckled. "This time, I will not let you two leaves here alive. I'll say Orochimaru was the smart one." Hanzo began to weave multiple hand-seals.

"Look out hime! He will use that poison of his. Like he did the last time," Tsunaded nodded.

"Ohhohoh, I upgraded the Salamander's poison since our last encounter."

"But really, we came here not to fight you," Jiraiya laughed pointing behind him.

Not keeping his eyes off the Sannin, Hanzo still looked them in sight from the corner of his eyes, but how could he be this careless? He did not even sense someone's chakra from behind him. He'd now noticed the coldness of a metallic blade flashed against his throat. He had only seen the two Sannins when he arrived never knowing Minato was with them in the first place. Minato masked his chakra in an uncanny way, even at point blank range.

How outrageous.

"Hahahaha, I see you let your disciple do your dirty work!" Hanzo scowled.

"Like I said, when did not come here to fight you. Even so, you should be worry about yourself," Jiraiya laughed. "The younger generation always surpasses the older generation."

"Curse you! Imbeciles kill them!"

"Oh," Minato gagged on his saliva, "You mean them?" Minato pointed with his free hand in a direction.

All of his men; some were incapacitated, and some were killed. "I see, so the rumors is true. Konoha's Yellow Flash. Pity if you thrust that blade into me neck. You will die along with me. Do you know why people call me the Salamander?" Minato had shown no recognition nor could he care less. "There was once a single black salamander in this village that produces a toxin this deadly. I was a kid when it died, and I took its venom sac and implanted it in my body."

"I know about your abilities, and poison, thanks to sensei. The venom sac is in your gut, so I don't need it rupture to kill you."

"True indeed, your master is a Sannin for no reason. Since I already orchestrated the jutsu. The venom is channeled through my immune system straight with my lungs where I can blow a sea of tormenting miasma. If I wait a minute longer, I will burst like a balloon unleashing poisonous vapor of clouds. If you were to cut me, the same result even if it's just a nip. I wonder how fast you're Flying Thunder God can match the speed of the poison in the air?" Hanzo laughed, but it was a restraining one. He did not want to jerk his head if he laughed off any harder that would cause an unintentional nipping in his throat.

"I could prove that theory," Hanzo gulped, "But I will keep your honor. Since you spared sensei and his team long ago, I will do the same for you. You'll be lucky that you are not my prey." Hanzo felt he was being mocked. "Despite having a horrible past you put this nation through and which sides you have taken. Unlike Danzo, you have honor, which I call you a true hero. It will either be up to you. Alternatively, my nephew to restore Amekagure no Sato to its finest glory. I would have no regrets if you cut him down. I guess enough time was stalled." Minato grinned before disappearing into thin.

Hanzo spat out the poisonous fumes from his system, but he did it away from his men. As, he looked back to where the two Sannins previously was gone. Hanzo began to chuckle. Never before, he has lost a duel. Not even defeated by a single move. "Indeed, you're a true shinobi. Cliches don't suit you, I promise next time we meet again you won't be so lucky."(edit 2)

* * *

Two years had passed. Danzo has taken over the Land of Fire while executing the previous Daiymo. Konohagakure no Sato has won the war. Now Iwakagure no Sato is now part of the Konoha territory after losing the war. Orochimaru demonic minions mauled through hundreds of regiments, but the Sandaime Tsuchikage was a pest raking the land of fiends. The Sandaime was nearly indestructible protecting his men from those foul hordes. A month ago, the war just ended in a horrifying way.

Iwa was nearly wiped off the map when Danzo decided that his trump card was old enough to enter the battle field. The clone of the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto. Orochimaru had exposed the Yondaime's son. The snake Sannin added further insult when he'd claimed that Naruto was the son of the infamous Yellow Flash. Likewise, many Iwa Shinobi wanted to dispose the toddler where he stood just for being that bastard son. Orochimaru planted a parasite within Naruto's body in his first year of birth. The parasite could draw out the Kyuubi's chakra changing the boy's appearance into a demonic crimson fox entity.

The parasite could also control their host's mind under the snake Sannin's influence, but only from a certain distance. Those who'd remember the Iwa massacre on both sides will never forget that horrified night, where people were slaughtered. Fortunate the parasite could diminish the remnants of the Kyuubi's chakra in his undeveloped coils. Those who are from Iwa forever will remember the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, who'd murdered, mutilated not only their beloved shinobi but a civilian who was unlucky to be present at that time. As for Konoha, they did no treated Naruto as a hero "again".

Instead, this had only fueled their hatred. Even though Iwa was the enemy, many Konoha Shinobi had watched men, women, and children were butchered, mauled, and torn apart from limb to limb. Horrors the screams would never be forgotten. The Buildings were destroyed by the Jinchuuriki's menacing ball. Fortunately, some had not suffered a painful death. They did not know what hit them. The Tsuchikage had signed the Surrender Treaty, which bond his home to Konoha territories. Now Iwa Ninjas were at Konoha's mercy and expense. Soon, the world knew of Konoha's Crimson Fox. They knew Danzo would not hesitate to use his Jinchuuriki.

Today, however, is the Yondaime birthday of Uzumaki Naruto. The villagers may berate Naruto on two conditions one. They do not kill him. Two, they do not permanently disable him from the further use of future operations. The sunset was gorgeous as it slowly sets down from the horizon. The streets were decorated with lights, concession stands and more. It was the third annual Kyuubi Festival celebrated the honor of those who were killed four years ago. The herd of pigeons would migrate with the trade winds, but bellow. A girl with short pink hair was cornered by eight boys who seemed older than her.

"Oh looky-dee have here. It isn't, it billboard forehead," the girl shuddered. "Where's yah girlfriend," asked one of the boys had spiky brown hair.

"That's right! That blond trash is not here."

"You're going to have to pay for what your orphan gal did to us last time."

One of the boys with violet spiky hair grabbed a fist full of the girl's pink hair. She winced, "S-stop! Please!" She cried out loud as she was thrown to the ground.

"Save it, forehead! No one's going to save you this time. It's time for payback," the boy with black hair who had such dark-brown potato skin curled a fist. He'd drawn his hand back readily to strike the pinky. To his surprise, someone grabbed his fist from behind twirling the boy's wrist in and locked it. "AHH!" he cried out in pain.

"No you're not!" the boy had his hand caught in a wrist-lock was kicked in his behind sending him to be, sprawling into several boys. "Who do you think you guys are picking on an innocent girl? Pick on someone your own gender!" the blond boy in blue trunks and a khaki shirt with a Konoha emblem print on the front. He appeared to be the same age as the girl.

"Who the heck are yo-" it was when the boy took off his orange costume. The kitsune that revealed his identity. The boy had beautiful cerulean eyes. His hair reminded her of the picture of the Yondaime Hokage. She noticed there were six whisker markings, three on each cheek. She thought Sasuke was the cutest boy, but this boy had to be on the same level or even higher than the Uchiha. She had seen the boys in the corner of her eyes shuddered. Then pointed fingers at that boy. "You're that demon c-child."

"Are you guys naughts," one of the frightened boys retorted. "This is the Crimson Kitsune, who murdered poor people in Iwa! RUN FOR YAH LIVES!"

"Good luck forehead," another boy retorted as he sprinted away from the alley with the gang.

Now Sakura was truly afraid. She heard from other girls what this boy had done. Her mother urged her not to go near the demon child before. Now she wanted to believe mother. She was scared. What will he do to her? Sakura cuddled herself into a ball as the blond toddler approached her. She squeezed her eyes shut. About a minute, she shut her eyes off from the world with no harm done to her. It was when she heard the boy called out to her. As she opened one eye. All she saw was a hand reached out to her. She was astonished. She glanced up with tears in her eyes. This boy had the most gleeful smile she had ever seen in her life.

"Take my hand, I will not hurt yah promise dattebayo."

"Okay," she said it softly as the blond boy. "Thanks very much for saving me."

"Nah, I don't see why the boys would pick on a 'pretty' girl like yourself." The girl had different streaks of red planted on her cheeks. "I don't know what's wrong with your forehead. Pinky may I ask what's your name? I'm Uzumaki Naruto; Konoha's future Hokage!" He grinned.

Oh no, he's going to make fun of my forehead.

Naruto noticed something was off with pinky, "Oh, I-I'm s-sorry. I meant no offense calling you pinky." Naruto wanted to kick himself in his behind.

"T-the name's Haruno Sakura and no, that's not the reason. The reason... reason they..." she scoffed. "They tease my forehead because how wide it is."

Naruto took a long calculating glance at her forehead. He could see it within her eyes, phobia and trepidation. He grinned once again and scratched the back of his head nervously. This girl was expecting the worst-case scenario. He only laughed at the back of his mind how foolish these boys were. Naruto felt his cheeks lit up. Heat wave oozed out of his red hot tomato face. He shuddered to his thought, but finally found the courage to express his opinion. What would seem like a confession.

"Your name suits you well Cherry Blossom," Sakura gagged. "I don't see anything wrong with your forehead. I think your forehead is the prettiest thing in the whole wide world. 'It makes me want to kiss it'." Naruto had sworn he'd heard Sakura squealed.

Sakura blushed. Never before she was complimented about her forehead. Sakura wanted to fly into the wind and hide under a rock. She felt embarrassed. Sakura had not known how long she was teased. This was breathtaking. She wanted to know why the heck did people judge him as a demon. She heard her parents saying that the Yondaime had sealed the Kyuubi inside of his son the night he was born. They still called him a demon no less. His father was a traitor and was proved to be behind the Kyuubi incident. Only if she'd known the exact truth.

"Well, um... thank you Uzumaki Naruto. Oh," knowing about the Kyuubi Festival is his birthday, "I have something for yah." She rummaged through her purse and pulled out a kitsune stuff doll. "Well, um, I won this at the Festival before running into the boys. You can have it, Happy Birthday Naruto-kun."

Naruto held several tears back. He'd never received birthday gifts from outside the orphanage. "You don't know how much this means to me." Naruto had finally given in to his tears. "Sakura-chan, thank you very much."

Sakura's face flushed red from hearing the suffix "chan" being added to her name. "You're welcome. Um, I'm running late. I will get in trouble if I stay out too late."

Naruto wanted to walk her home, but knowing her parents would be just like the other villagers. He did not want to risk getting into a fight with her parents.

"I understand, thank you for your time. Can we be friends?" Naruto reached out.

"Sure," they shook hands.

"Get away from my daughter you HIDAN!" All he felt was being slapped in the face with a block of straw sprawling into the wall behind. That was not the last of it as several more jabs stung him from a brand-new broom. Naruto had the wind knocked out of him. The boy's eyes were burning from the thick straws that found its way past his shielded eye lid and hands. His vision was blurry from the water in the eyes. He saw Sakura being hauled over a brown hair woman's shoulder as she flailed about her arms trying to reach for him. It was futile. "My daughter has been attacked by the demon child. Get that bastard!"

Naruto knew trouble would find him soon. He'd scrambled running for his life. Behind him, the alley was filled with an angry mob. This was the first time nearly half the village was chasing him. He began hiding in a trash can as the first wave of a mob marched to pass him. Feeling confident, he would carelessly exit the trash bin attracting unwanted attention. "There he is!" one man said as he kept running. "Over here!" a woman said. "This way!" another male said. Naruto was forced to run on the main road, which could be disastrous, but on the bright side, he would draw attention to nearby patrols on duty. Soon, he would find himself dead in an alley back up against a wall with nowhere to run. He lost all the color in the face. His heartbeat was racing. Perspiration began soaking into the hem of the shirt. His throat was dry, cursing himself from exiting the trash can. He would have been better left in there. He could see the black clouds of shades, these villagers were glaring at him. They inched closer to him. They were banned using shrewd and blunt weapons against Naruto. However, they are permitted to use excessive force.

"Somebody help me!" he knew no one was coming to his rescue. It was worth a try.

"Face it demon brat! You'll need to pay for your crimes against the little girl."

"But I didn't do anything."

"He LIES! Finish him!"

Naruto closed his eyes awaiting the beating, but what he did not know was several Three Prong Kunai Knives stealthily thrown center between the mob from front to back. A vehement whirlwind pushed him further into the wall wincing. As Naruto open his eyes. A Man was wearing a black cape with red-cloud designs turned around and face him. Naruto scoffed. Naruto's eyes were wide like oranges. This man had nearly the same features as Naruto having longer hair and side bangs and no whisker markings. Even Naruto was smart enough to tell that this man was muscularly built—somewhere between lean and bulkiness. Naruto's eyes trail down his midsection coming in contact with a Superbowl size ring with a dark blood ruby gem with the number one engrave in the center. Then his eyes trail to find the villagers on the ground beyond him what seemed like a massacre from his POV. Actually, Minato incapacitated the villagers from their pursuit.

"Stay put Naruto. I will be right back."

Well, Naruto knew he was infamous. People other than his friends at the orphanage never used his name directly when addressing Naruto. This was the first time someone addressed him properly from outside orphanage. But as much as he wanted to thank the man for saving his life. He could not help, but felt agony, pity for the villagers that were murdered. What if he were next? He could not die yet. There has to be a way out. As he watched the man collected his three prong kunai.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a pocket of wind bellow his feet. He had not noticed because of the fear he'd been feeling. Looking down, there was a rat hole bellow Naruto's foot, but enough for him to squeeze through without being stuck. While the man was busy collecting his kunai. Naruto fell onto his knees and squirmed through the dark hole covering his mouth. He did not want to make any noise that would attract attention towards the man. By the time, Minato had collected his kunai making sure no one had seen him. Naruto was gone. His eyes darted at the rat hole where Naruto's legs were concealing. Minato chuckled and sighed. He did not blame the kid for trusting strangers. He would have to search all again.

Naruto safety made it back at the orphanage in one piece.

"Naruto, you were told countless times never to leave the orphanage on your birthday," said the platinum blond hair girl with dumplings in her mouth.

"Sorry Ino-nee-chan, I was busying buy instant cup noodles. Then I rescued the pink hair wide forehead Sakura-chan from bullies."

Ino spat out the dumplings in her mouth in a dumbfounded way.

"You don't mean Haruno Sakura?" The boy nodded and slammed the door shut. "Oh my god!" she shrieked. "I'm going to kill them next time I see them!"

Meanwhile, Naruto was heating, hot water in his room. He was sure starving. He had met a pretty girl today and received a gift for his birthday. It would not seem like much. It sure was a hell a better birthday than the previous three; he thought. He wondered what this man wanted with him. Maybe he did the wrong thing. He should have thanked the man for saving him, but his other instincts told differently. As he removed the paper cap off the cup and poured hot water into it. A knock on the door interrupted his eating session. "Naruto, I'm making an entry! You have a visitor!" Suzki said.

She was one of the caretakers of the orphanage who treated Naruto with respect away from Danzo. Although, in Danzo's presence, Naruto was treated like trash, which he could never understand why the caretaker were like that affront of the Godaime Hokage. What caught his cerulean eyes was the black robe and red-cloud design again. He shuddered nearly dropping the cup of ramen. Was he in trouble?

"Naruto," Suzki said. "I will leave you two for now." She closed the door behind her.

"Happy Birthday Naruto," A feminine voice reached out to him. It was a different person. Naruto's eyes surveyed her entire body. She had to be the "most" beautiful woman he had ever seen with such beauty, long red, vibrant, rosy hair. Wow, he never thought he would see the prettiest girl and woman in one day. She had such similar jaded eyes a Sakura. There was a golden hair clip to the woman's left side bang was a golden hair clip, which held her portion away from her face. The lady clutched her hands nervously has he could see the same ring on her right ring finger that the man had and another ring onto of it. This had the number three.

"N-Naruto-kun, I miss you so much."

"Lady, you want a cup?" Naruto offered his cup grinning. He was interrupted when the redhead embraced him, "L-lad-d-lady, what's wrong?" He frowned. Naruto was eerie. Why was this lady crying? What did he do? All he did was offered the fine lady a cup of noodles. "Please, I'm sorry I made you cry."

"No you didn't," she retorted breaking the hug between them. Tears trickled down the red-head's gorgeous cheek. If Naruto were ten years older. He would have gotten a nose bleed. "My little Naruto. My baby boy, mommy misses you very much." She smiled still crying.

It was as if all the oxygen were sucked out of his lungs one time making him suffocating. Naruto was awestruck. Dropping the cup out of his hand as it spilled, there were no words, no thoughts that could express what he felt at the moment yet, he'd always wondered what happen to his mother. Here, she is standing right before his sobering sapphire orbs. All he wanted was the love of a parent or parents. Why did she return now? Why four years of isolation from her child? Where was father? All these questions plagued his mind reaching the point where we would be in anxiety. Naruto has never known the meeting of hate yet. He could not feel it even if he wanted to resent her.

"Mom-mo-mommy!"

"Yes dear?"

Naruto snaked his arms around his mother's neck. Naruto had not cared for his face were buried—deep within her cleavage. Naruto had cried before, but never like this before. He could not explain it; it was like a mixture of sadness and ecstatic all in one emotion. "I always wanted to meet you. I miss you mommy!"

"Please forgive me son!" Kushina cried her heart out. She knew this was not the original. Still, this clone was a part of her son and it made her want to commit suicide.

Little did they know, Minato was standing from behind also shedding tears.


	2. Chapter 2 The Cloned Children

Chapter 2: The Cloned Children

 _ **F**_ or a long time, they hugged. Kushina sensed Minato's chakra presence behind her, but ignored it. The ambiance she felt could not be explained. Kushina felt like she was in heaven for the first time before giving birth to Naruto, or it was years that Kushina never felt more alive. Reunited with her son had buried the agonizing past that haunted her dreams. Her family, friends, and village had been destroyed during the Second Ninja Wars, while she was in Konoha and had been chosen to host the Kyuubi. From that point on her, had befriended Minato after being rescued from her Kumo captors. Over the years, friendship had turned into love as they became couples.

Then after the Third Great Ninja Wars with Iwa. Minato had already lost two pupils, and she had lost a teacher during that war, which strengthened their bond afterward. Minato proposed to Kushina as she accepted. They would get to marry a year later, and that was when the greatest moments of her life began. All pain was lost until that night four years ago when she'd forfeit her son to Konoha and was banished by her husband.

Naruto, on the other hand, could not explain this feeling. Love, He'd watched the children at parks, walking away holding their parents' hands. How Naruto wished he could be one of those children. Today, Kami had answered his prayers. He wanted to have parents on his birthday. The wish came true. Without his parents, Naruto first four years had been a living nightmare. He was treated like a scapegoat with no friends whatsoever to back him up. Fortunately, at the orphanage, the children treated Naruto differently. He was treated with respect. They were like his siblings.

The caretakers were usually attentive to the children, but in the presence of a civilian council member, Shinobi, and the Hakage. Naruto, and along with the five household clans' children was treated like trash, or being severely beaten up if have to do. Out of the six, Naruto was treated worse than any or the five children because they all knew what resides inside him. When the caretakers had been spare from the confrontation, they would apologize to the children.

The six grew closer like family. Naruto and Ino were very close as brother and sister. Naruto and Ino had no shame what people around them thought them to be—expressing their affection for one another. They were teased between the children calling them "love birds." Naruto and Ino only laughed at their antics. The pestering lasted until six months ago. Uchiha Mikoto had visited the orphanage with her son Uchiha Sasuke, when both her husband and elder son Uchiha Itachi were out on a mission. The war with Iwa had dispatched both. Mikoto had been visiting the orphanage reluctantly. Apparently, all the caretakers were her closes friends.

The girls would go wild. Their infatuation with Sasuke was, so excruciating that it made him want to scream. Naruto could not help but feel jealous, but meeting Itachi was pleasant. The kindness Itachi bestowed upon Naruto, never happen with Sasuke. He too would become jealous. Both would get into small scuffles that had to be broken up by Mikoto and the caretakers.

Two months ago traveling to the Land of Earth, it was by far the worst experience. He would rather put in deleterious situations and to be beaten than experiencing this trip to Iwa again. The climate was scorching hot during the day, but he was fortunate to be hydrated with fluids. At night, it was freezing like the Antarctic. The worst thing about it that he never wore any pajamas and blankets to warm him in the night, all he could do was cuddled into a ball and hugged his legs. Miraculously, he didn't get sick once during the trip. During the travel, Naruto was shackled into a galvanize animal cage—a cube shape cage.

He was not fed well. The slops they throw in his cage tasted like spoiled cheese. His stomach churned with each gulping, but in due time, his digestive system would grow accustom to it. The taste lingered within his taste buds for the day. Foul breath of sewage was what people would describe Naruto's breath if they inhaled it. On the bright side of eating slops, it was packed with nutrition and minerals that would keep Naruto healthy, but if needed to use the bathroom. He either would have to crap and piss his pants if shinobi were not by his side.

Urinating was hardly an issue, but the problem was the stench escalating when pissing more than once in the same spot emitting an acerbic tang like a sour pickle's stench. Trade winds would usually blow in from the eastern mountain range sweeping the odor away for an expanded duration. Furthermore, they did not stay in one spot for too long. As for taking a dump, it was never the issue.

They would attentively escort him in the bushes. A platoon order by the Godaime Hokage must escort Naruto if he has the use the restroom. Here in the wilderness was either the bushes, or he had to dig a hole a crap into it. Naruto was then forced to bury his own droppings. Normally, the Anbu would pester about it. He was old enough, despite being four years old to understand that he was being teased about the crap into a hole. Sometimes, the ninjas would make the blond toddler walked to the cage with Naruto's pants down.

Then they kicked him in the ass as Naruto fell, squirming back to his cage frightened. He pulled his pants up and zipped it. Naruto shuddered as the ninjas taunted him from beyond the cage and rattled it. The dirt stained his tunics as he brushed the remnants of dry twigs and rocks off him.

There was one moment, even worse than his previous trips to the bushes. The Anbu drank Sake as if there were no tomorrow. They were drunk, that they never heard Naruto screaming that he had to take a dump. He had no choice but to crouch in the corner. Being shackled, had made things difficult for Naruto to maneuver his hands to reach down near his grown to zip down and yanked the pants where the buttons at an ankle level.

He then crouched low as he could have and released his wastes. Naruto had nothing to wipe his ass. He was about to pull his pant's up when someone tossed him a roll of toilet paper. He locked up at the Leaf Jonin that was not part of the Anbu. Something was off about this man. He had dark plastered black hair that seemed familiar to auntie Mikoto's. The ghostly white skin, got Naruto shivering with chicken skin. The eyes of a snake tormented Naruto sight as if he were staring death straight in the face. The man said his name was Orochimaru one of the Three Legendary Sannin. Even his voice and the way he moved was inhuman, Naruto was sure of it.

Naruto wiped his behind as he watched Orochimaru approached the drunken Anbu Shinobi and one by one mutilated them before finally killing them. Naruto was scared as he heard Orochimaru said, "That's what happens when you don't follow orders given from Danzo-sama." Then he laughed. The sinister laughter churned Naruto belly. It was not the odor his feces were emitting. The massacre had gotten Naruto puking. Orochimaru apologized rather if it were intentional or not.

In the company of Orochimaru, Naruto was never treated like a scapegoat or accosted. Orochimaru fed him well and spoiled him like a gaki. Naruto was starting to have doubts that Orochimaru was a sinister man. That would last until they made it on the outskirts of Iwakagure no Sato. Orochimaru promised him that if Naruto helped put an end to the war. He would be treated as a hero. So there was one last thing to do before, or more accurate Naruto entered the fray as the Sannin held out an insect by its tail. Naruto was afraid of insects. This one looked like an exoskeleton scarab that seeped within his back.

Naruto cried out. It felt like as if something were drilling into him. The procedure lasted only twenty seconds. He panted. The last thing he remembered before passing out was an immense head a fearsome creature glaring at him when he had woken up. Iwa was never the same. Buildings were crumbled like dry clay. The smell of searing corpses caught Naruto's glance. As he glanced at the stack of bodies and remains. Naruto asked what had happened. Orochimaru chuckled and told Naruto he tapped into the Kyuubi's power and killed a lot of people.

Naruto felt guilty. He'd just killed over 5,000 people. There were among the civilian casualties. Naruto never thought. He was not mad, but sad. He then ran up to a nearby Konoha Kunoichi and wrested a kunai from her holster. The Kyuubi was inside of him. Naruto held out the kunai with two hands and pointed the tip toward him. Naruto attempted Harakiri. Orochimaru intercepted the kunai with his long outstretched pink tongue, and then, someone appeared behind Naruto and muttered into his ear, "Naruto. We're all victims of Danzo's tyranny. What just happened here was not your fault.

"... no matter what people will say from this point on, you will always be a hero in my heart." Naruto received a hand-knife, chop to the back of his neck, knocking him down unconscious, but not before heard Orochimaru addressed the man as Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye.

Now two months later.

Naruto's mother was here within his outstretched arms. The wind blew in from the screen shades. Naruto felt Kushina's hair trickled down the back of his next. He breathed in Kushina fresh aroma of cosmetic strawberries. It was not just his mother was beautiful, but she smelt damn good. No wonder his Dad fell in love with her. Naruto chuckled as he lifted his head away from Kushina cleavage and glanced up meeting that mournful blue, jaded orbs. He was lost within those eyes. It was mesmerizing. Naruto could stare into her eyes all day. Those eyes fill with sadness, but it, for some reason. It was like heaven. Those eyes of his mother were comforting him, and he didn't know why, but deep down, from the depths of his soul. He could feel all the anguish being cleansed from his soul. It was now filled with happiness. Naruto began to smile briefly before his face fell into a frown.

"M-mommy... where have you been?"

She knew this was the hardest off all questions. Her heart was racing. Kushina could hear her heart beat beeping in her ears. Her hand caressed Naruto's cheek.

"I-I h-have been a-away." She frowned.

"Why mommy?" Naruto pouted.

"Child, actually I was never away from you. Almost every night when you were tucked away in bed. Me and your father never abandon you. We were forced to leave you behind. Or a part of you to fool the Godaime."

Naruto gave her a calculating glance. Was she telling Naruto the truth? But what did she mean "part of me"?

"It's not what it seems, sweetheart. You children are **Mokuton Bunshins.** The main you and the children are back home in Uzushio. When that body of yours expires, you will return to your original body," she cried. "I'm so sorry. I-I never meant for this to happen to you. This was by last choice."

"How come?"

"Because your Hokage would arrest us if we did not give you up. Then after the trial, we were banished from Konoha. Never to set foot on Konoha soil ever again. That is why you children exists as clones."

Naruto cerulean orbs sailed over Kushina's shoulders there stood a tall, blond hair man. The hairs on Naruto's neck stood up. This was the same man who killed the villagers who were about to pummel Naruto into a bloody pulp.

"You're that guy!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing fingers at Minato.

Minato sighed and shook his head disappointingly. Kushina, on the other hand, had fought off the urge to berate her son. It would be disastrous if she did. The last thing Kushina needed was giving Naruto the wrong impression that she's an abusive uncaring mother. There might be a time Kushina would need to use excessive force to discipline her son if he stepped out of line. She knew it was in her own right.

"Sweetie, that's not how you properly address your father."

Naruto for a second was dumbfounded. Minato and Kushina looked at each other with curiosity, then they shrugged. Then they glanced down and seen their son full of tears of tears. Naruto dismounted from Kushina's grasped and embraced his father, "Daddy!" Naruto stiffened.

"I'm here for you, son." Minato patted his son's back.

"Dad! You no need to kill them!" Naruto backed away.

"Son, I'm sorry for scaring you earlier. Rest assured. I did not kill them, but put them to sleep. I can't help but eavesdrop on your conversation with your new friend." Dad snickered as he was cogent.

Naruto cheeks had several streaks of red. Kushina cupped her chin, studying Naruto's body language. She then snapped her head to her husband and chuckled. Naruto nudged on her Cape. He got her attention.

"Her name... Sakura-chan," he grinned

"Oh my," Kushina slapped her cheeks, but with a soft stroke and snickered. "What a lovely name... I want to me this Sakura someday, but we have important business to attend to."

"Business like your dream to become Hokage." Minato retorted, "You wish to become Hokage?" Minato glanced down upon him with curiosity.

"Yeah... believe it! I'm going to be the best Hokage that ever lived!"

His parents could not help but smiled, "Very well."

* * *

The climate at this time of the year would dramatically reduce in the fall season preparing for winter. It was what most villagers were about to look forward to after suffering the scorching spring and summer time in Konoha. They were lucky to live here instead of Suna in the hot baked desert. Konoha was a tropical village, tourist sky rocketed until Danzo's reign. Financially, the stocks dropped the bellow average, mainly because of the Great Defection and fewer tourist attractions.

The Godaime decided to leech off Iwa budget sucking them almost dry. Iwa remained to enslave to the Konoha Empire. That was Iwa's fault. Luckily, for the Sandaime Tsuchikage, he was still in office. Naruto and the Kyuubi had literally wiped out Iwa's Shinobi Council and Civilian Council. There was no one to replace him, Danzo knew. Onoki was starting to show signs of senility, and it would be easier to manipulate Onoki by the thread of Danzo's fingers, and possibly, avoid the younger generation to organize a coup.

Danzo straightened his head towards the Hokage Monument. His enigmatic glance to his predecessor Namikaze Minato, Danzo's eyebrows furrowed to that thought. His non bandaged hand tightened. His knuckles whitened, and there hasn't been any report about Minato and his wife's whereabouts. He'd sent a hunter ninja platoon to the Land of Waves where the last contact with the rebels was last spotted. The ninjas scoured over the seas where the island that was once Uzushikagure no Sato was gone. There was no island. Danzo had never heard of this, the report he received decades ago stating the island was intact.

There was no foul play of Gen-jutsu. He would need more time to investigate that area, but without clearance. His men would be trespassing on Kirikagure's territory that they were. Kirikagure will be the Godaime's next course of action. With Kiri under his belt, he could control the Land of Wave in which it controlled the seas. With that territory, Konoha could conduct an investigation on the missing island. His men need to be healed.

That will not be a problem. It would take months of plotting and preparations. The goal of every operation is to catch their adversary by the element of surprise, which Iwa failed to do. Iwa thought they could waltz in Konoha because of the Great Defection and Konoha's low budget and the lack of provisions. Danzo may be an old fart, but even he was wise enough not to underestimate his opponents regardless of their status.

If Onoki were in the shoes as the Godaime Hokage, he would have sent out a battalion, and only Kami knows what would become of them. Onoki's thinking that he and his village are superior to all Five Great Shinobi Nations has warped his mind. First, he thought he could overrun Konoha in the Third Ninja Wars that was spoiled by Minato when his Hiraishin had helped him slaughtered battalions in seconds. Obviously, he did not learn from the first time.

You must know your enemy aces to determine the outcome of victory. Onoki had not known Minato was Konoha's ace, and he never knew about Orochimaru's chimeras and Onoki never in his wildest dreams thought Danzo would never use his toddler Jinchuuriki.

Onoki had two aces and hardly used them in the past two years. Speaking of the two aces, Danzo thought. Iwa's two Jinchuurikis mysteriously vanished at the beginning of the war never to be heard or seen again. This was another thorn in his back he needed to be extracted, but without a hunch or a clue to where those Jinchuurikis are located. It is something that needed to be worried about. Those Jinchuuriki in which Danzo presumed that they had defected.

They could strike the very soul of Konoha with resistance. The worst-case scenario, they could be within the Konoha rebels' hands. The fact that Minato could possibly have apprehended those Jinchuuriki sent a bolt of shiver down the Godaime's spine with a snarl to follow. He must assume that Minato has the two Jinchuurikis in his possession. The thing that worries him the most, why hasn't Minato or Kushina try to invade Konoha to reclaim their son?

For four years, he had been trying to anticipate Minato's moves knowing that he was well behind. It was like a game of Chess and Shogi. He must think several hundred steps ahead, but knowing Minato. He was probably at least a thousand steps ahead of Danzo. What are his pawns? Danzo thought the children that Kakashi kidnapped were the pawns. The more he thought about it. They were not expendable.

Maybe that was what Minato wanted him to think. Danzo believed the best chance Minato had to reclaim Naruto was the campaign to Iwa. It never happened, which got the old War-hawk pondering. Minato and his rebels could have to reclaim the orphans during the war with fewer troops stationed here in Konoha and made his way toward the Land of Earth. It never happened. Minato must have anticipated the possible threat that he could stumble upon an ambush. Minato may be a younger and a leader, but compare to Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage. Minato was eminent and wiser.

Onoki was easy to predict, and Minato is not knowing it's just an abstract idea.

It was why an adamant Onoki was not just the oldest, but the boldest kage to lose most wars in history. Just because the odds were against the former Hokage's enemies. Danzo knew never to underestimate the underdog or the adverse side. It was just like a David and Goliath. A cornered cat could turn the odds against their adversaries. Surely enough, Onoki never learned from his first attempt to conquer Konoha. On the other hand, Minato was cleverer. He knew pass up a chance during the war was going to be the best attempt to mount a rescue operation. He didn't as Danzo reminded himself repeatedly.

To most, it would seem like a missed opportunity, but he knew better. It was brilliant thinking and perfect tactics to avoid an ambush. Danzo finally acknowledged Minato foreseen the ambush Danzo had in waiting. Unlike Onoki, Minato planned to keep his intuition in secrecy, that was how a leader should act, regardless how puny, weak, and pathetic an enemy could be. The key was not if, but when Minato and the rebels will come for their children. That's the most vital move Danzo must anticipate them all, but when. At the least, he expected.

Danzo took a moment or two to sigh. He then glared at the Hokage Monument. He tried his best not to be diffident. _You think you're very clever. Wait until I get my hands on you_. Danzo's hands stiffened from a close grip. Danzo's knuckles whitened. Then he'd let out a muttering, choking laughter. An anbu shinbi knocked on the door. Danzo watched the golden door knob twirled counter clockwise. The door slowly opened as the Anbu ushered himself and his team in before closings the door behind him. He was wearing a white dog masked. He bowed his respects. Danzo beckoned him to come closer.

"What to report?"

"They somehow disappeared during the second wave."

Danzo was dismal, "Carry on," he mused.

"According to one of the jonin we'd interrogated. He said that the two had pursued an unknown shinobi... Couldn't tell which village that Shinobi was from. The Jinchuurikis lead, of course, by this ninja and suddenly vanished into swirls of gusty winds."

Danzo rubbed his chin with interest as he glanced up with his famous trademark squinted smile, "Any description?" He shrugged, "Any details concerning this 'unknown ninja' and what about the whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, information on the ninja's whereabouts is not available at the moment," an Anbu kunoichi said. "However, the jonin did leave a description of the ninja's appearance. The shinobi was dressed in blacklist robes with a hood over his head concealing it. The shinbi wore an 'orange mask with black swirling designs with a one eye socket."

Danzo nodded with a frown. _Could it be you?_ "A man with orange mask." Danzo cupped his chin, "That will be all for today. You all are dismissed."

The three Leaf Anbu escorted themselves out of the Hokage's Tower. Danzo leaned into his chair gathering his thoughts. He hadn't seen that person for four-years. His sudden thoughts were interrupted by another knock on the door. Whoever he'd called in nearly had a kunai plunged into his head. Another anbu, but he'd grown accumulated to those spontaneous attacks from the Godaime. He normally does that if he were not in a good mood. The last time was four years ago. Danzo rarely showed his expression to the public.

"Hokage-sama! We have reports confirming a mob of villagers were pursing the Nine-tails, chasing him through the alley," the anbu man was rigid.

Danzo sighed.

"This better be good." Danzo snorted. "What is the current status on the Jinchuuriki'?"

"We believed he escaped with no harm, but the mob was found unconscious. We believe someone or a 'third party' must have intervened by the looks of it. We've found these at the scene." The anbu held out some marble size smoke bombs. "This is a tranquilizer bomb, Hokage-sama

A light bulb lit up within his subconscious, "Sound the alarm! Get all off-duty and send them to the orphanage on the double! Tightened security and alert the village on lock down, but let this be a drill for those who are not participating in the raid."

"Your wish is my command sire." The anbu squad bowed.

Danzo didn't have time to gather his thoughts as Kakashi appeared to be standing affront—using a basic Shunshin—of the Godaime's desk with a puppy smile. "Danzo-sama, I'd completed my reconnaissance in the..."

Danzo tugged on his vest. Kakashi knew that glare well enough no to double cross Danzo. Kakashi's sudden grin was replaced with trepidation, but he'd done his best to conceal it with a light chuckle. "Godaime-sama, what seems to be the problem?" Kakashi tried to be casual as he could do

"Possible invasion, you're coming with me Hatake.

* * *

Yamanka Ino lined up in the middle of the boys dressed in a skirt purple outing dress for occasions. She had two gold rings and earrings that somehow were passed down to her from her mother who'd forsake Ino in the year she was born. That's what she was told, but none of these children knew they were kidnapped. Looking to her right, she'd seen Nara Shikamaru from the defected Nara clan stood beside her.

She saw him as nothing but an indolent bastard of a nuisance. She wondered how boys or just this boy could be this lazy, do nothing but sit up on the hill in Konoha's National Park and glanced up at the clouds day in and day out. Occasionally, her so called brother figure Naruto would join him. Unlike Shikamaru, Naruto was never "this lazy" and "troublesome" Shikamaru's favorite cache phrase. Ino chuckled, which got Shikamaru's attention in the corner of her eye.

Ino crooked her head in Shikamaru's direction, but caught the Nara boy straightening his head at the very last moment. She did not know when but at the age of three. Shikamaru had been avoiding eye contact with him. Definitely, there was something wrong with him. Ino could not recall what she had done to upset him if they were the case. He was dressed in a brown tiger skin kimono.

She glanced at the obese boy on Shikamaru's right. He was wearing a large size white T-shirt with an orange Uzushio Emblem enlarged on the back of the shirt with the word Happy Birthday Naruto written small in Kanji and blue jean shorts. This boy was born into the defected Akimichi Clan. Akimichi Choji like his predecessors is known for their enlarge state from birth. He has an immense appetite and rapid hunger for food. Choji is typical as ever, munching on a bag of potato chips. This was another boy who she could mark of her most-wanted affection list.

Then Ino looked to the left at the two boys. She does develop a relationship whatsoever. Mainly, Inuzuka Kiba from the defected Inuzuka Clan sometimes would get into little scuffles with Naruto. Ino saw Kiba was still wearing his silver baggy coat with a wool collar. She snarled. This is Naruto's birthday after all... how could he...And lastly, Aburame Shino from the defected Aburame Clan. Shino still remained a mystery to everyone. He always kept to himself and rarely engaged in conversation. Some think that he's a mute. Nope, she thought. This boy doesn't have a place on her boys list. Shino was dressed in an olive, black kimono.

The children straightened their heads as they watch the double doors flung open. The two doors opened. The two care takers ushered Naruto inside. He was dressed in his famous orange jumpsuit. To Ino's surprise, Naruto never came in alone. Standing behind him was a man who had betrayed Konoha, a wanted rogue ninja and a former Hokage Namikaze Minato. There is no soul in this village that does not know Minato is Naruto's father. Ino noticed Minato had looked in her direction momentarily. What she suddenly felt ten thousand volts of electricity coursing through her body mentally.

She shuddered. This man here could kill everyone in this faster than the speed of light. The bedtime stories of the Hiraishin no Jutsu the caretakers told her, but what felt inspired was Minato slightly winked indicating everything would be alright by his body language, and he grinned just like Naruto. Ino was dumbstruck. She sighed, shaking her head. Then a woman, not just any women, but beautiful red hair women flanked Minato to the left and placed both hands-on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto seemed to be in a world of blissfulness. Then her brainwaves felt like it malfunction for several seconds. This could be Naruto's mother. Naruto seemed happy so does his parents; Ino thought.

The caretakers exited the room after closing the door. Minato approached them while Kushina held Naruto against her hips with the back of his head resting against her lower abdominal. Kushina glanced at the children, and she then perhaps spotted the only girl in that line. She knew it must have been hectic just being the only female among males.

It just reminded Kushina of the good old days in Uzushio when she played and hang out with boys. Ever since living in the Whirlpool Country, she hadn't befriended a single girl or female companion. Her father thought Kushina had undergone a sex change. Her tomboy status was carried over to Konoha where she was being pestered about her boyish appearance and attitude excluding her round head and tomato hair. No matter how she tried to be a woman, it was futile even dressed like a girl. Her mother passed away from giving birth, and she could not learn the proper feminine way.

That was not until she befriended Minato, and she was introduced to Uchiha Mikoto. It was embarrassing, but she learned a great deal about being a woman, clean and took care-of her fingernails, brushing her hair, applying cosmetics to her skin, etc.

Kushina observed Ino from head to toe. Kushina chuckled softly. _It seems she doesn't need to go through that great ordeal, Inoichi_. Kushina was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Naruto's body slightly tugging her arms.

"Guys, look who came," Naruto flailed his arms out blissfully.

It was the children turn to grimace. They all knew from the photo's and stories about the blond ex-Kage that stood before them in awe. Ino mouth dropped into a frown as she pointed directly at Minato with such bitterness.

"Y-You are Naruto's father," she gritted her teeth, "The Yondaime Hokage."

Minato azure orbs travel as it met the young Yamanaka toddlers gaze, "Yes. I know you are Yamanaka Ino."

Ino was awestruck, "H-how you know me?"

"Let's just say. Your parents or more precisely your father is a good friend of mine, not just you, but all your fathers." He motioned at his finger at the children.

"But why are you here? You're wanted," Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the former Hokage not letting Minato out of his sight.

"I don't have time to explain as of now, but listen up." The children stiffened. "You want to know the truth about your parents?" Minato waited until they gave a nod. "They did not intentionally abandon you. I had arranged for you guys to be kidnapped by my former student. I did not separate you from your parents to do any harm."

Shikamaru maybe four years old, but he has an IQ ranging from between eight to tens of age. It had not taken him long to pinpoint the "flaw" of having parents abandoned their own child. What good parent be so inhuman to leave a child in a hostile country? Where within the walls was like a living hell since, Danzo took office.

"But sir, why kidnapping us—harmless?"

"Four years ago, the Kyuubi had attacked this village, killing lots of people. They told you that I sealed the Kyuubi inside Naruto. The truth is that was so post to happen. The Sandaime Hokage was attached to the Kyuubi when I sent my-our old house. The sealing justu that I was to perform is called the Shiiki Fuujin. You can only use this jutsu once in a lifetime because the user of this jutsu will have to sacrifice his or her soul. Nothing can't live without the soul."

Minato grinned at the death grim expression written over the faces of the children, especially his son. Minato could only imagine at the moment what must be going through Naruto's mind as he quickly glanced over his shoulder, catching Naruto cursing while Kushina was ruffling with his hair trying to ease him. Minato grimaced, but put a fake smile in his son's direction. Minato then dragged his head lazily to the children once again.

"Sir, why-you-alive?" Kiba muttered, but he intentionally wanted to keep it to himself, not draw any attention to himself.

"I never got a chance use 'that jutsu'. Sandaime Hokage-sama had done the sealing for me. The Shiiki Fuujin can only seal half of the Kyuubi's Chakra at a time. The Sadaime sealed the first half the Yin Chakra and its soul into my wife, and the second half the Yang Chakra and the Kyuubi into my son."

Naruto momentarily broke his embrace with Kushina, "Dad, so mommy is..."

"Yes, dear, I'm a Jinchuuriki like you. In fact, I'm its former host, but we will save that story for later."

Naruto gave Kushina a smug look before snaking under his arms around her waist again. Kushina grinned as she patted Naruto on the cranium.

"Now where was I-oh the sealing? After the sealing, me and Kushina were exiled from this village because people were infuriated that Kushina's Jinchuuriki status was kept a secret until the night, she conceived Naruto. All I can tell you that your Godaime committed mutiny and overthrown my authority as Hokage when failing to assassinate me and my wife on our premises with his Anbu ROOT Division. We failed to prove an attempted assassination from ROOT and was charged with manslaughter of the Second Anbu Regiment Division instead."

"But your parents wanted to leave with us. They did not want to live under the madman's ruling and decided to come with us. Minato and your parents decided to leave you guys behind for four years until we reconstructed your new homes in a new village," Kushina said.

Kushina chuckled at the awestruck children.

"Eh... it's not the main reason why each, and every one of you was left behind. I had my former apprentice Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye kidnapped all of you.

Ino's blood was boiling as her forehead displayed veins bursting, "How could y-you-they want that—"

"After removing me from office, Danzo's obsession never dims. He's hungry for more power and territory, which he will invade other nations to conquer them. He will enslave the world, and all will suffer under his wrath. You were all chosen—it will be up to you five to become Naruto's comrades, subordinate to help restore the lost Will of Fire. In other words, help my son achieve his goals become the future Rokudaime Hokage.

The children deadpanned.

"It will be extremely difficult tasks to accomplish, but you five have a choice not to accept. We will understand, but we can't leave you all here anymore," he continued.

"Excuse me, sir," he scoffed. "Then why didn't you fight to get back into office, Yandaime-sama? You could save the trouble leave us behind in an orphanage."

Minato gave another of his trademark goofy that was all too familiar and similar to Naruto's. "You have your father's keen mind."

Minato explained to the children that they were Mokuton clones. Nevertheless, their reactions were that of the same as Naruto's.

"The reasons were that we did not want to spill the blood of innocent people were going to be used against us under Danzo's orders," he continued. "You six with Kakashi have the element of surprise. Danzo won't suspect a coup d'état."

Naruto looked over in Shikamaru's direction. Even he was baffled and didn't know what a coup was. He dragged his eyes to Minato's back observing the gust swaying his cloak in a fascinating fashion.

"Dad, what's coup day-t-tat?

"It means you will rebel against Danzo's authority and apprehend his authority as Hokage-waging warfare, the similar thing that happened to me. It job to do everything in your power to remove or eliminate him son. Your mother and I will do the best in our power to fill you almost every skill and jutsu you will need. Now, since much of everything is said and done. Do you have any questions?

"Dad, you won't help fight?" Naruto frowned.

"No, no son, we will be right behind you when the operation commences, any questions?" The children shook their heads. "Good, now we move on to the finale. Any who doesn't wish to take part in this operation?" there was a long pause in between. "I must know as of now. All will return to your original bodies if one of you declines. However, we will lose the element of surprise and its going to cost us more lives, but we 'adults' are will go the distance."

There was another moment of silence. The children began muttering.

"Do you all accept your mission to fight along side with Naruto?"

"Can't leave Naruto nii-chan behind!" Ino curled her bicep while her other hand gripped her wrist above.

 _A world without Naruto... troublesome,_ "Troublesome... I'm with Naruto all... way."

Shikamaru put on his sarcastic "I don't give a shit" facade crossing his arms in annoyance portraying his laziness. Truly, Naruto is one of his best friends, and won't live well if Naruto dies.

"This sounds interesting," Kiba murmured. "I want to join him," Kiba pointed at Naruto.

"Same here," Shino nodded.

Minato began rummaging through his cloak and pulled a flat wooden jury box. Minato slowly paced up to Naruto and review six macadamia shape nuts in a form of seeds. "Now, will you swallow this?" Naruto gaped as he reluctantly gulped his saliva. He then reached out and plucked one of the seeds the box has he juggled it in the palm of his hand glancing down in discuss. The seed felt rough as if someone's calloused hand graced the inside of his palm. Looking at it, the feeling was like starring at vegetables. Something most children abhorred at a certain age until they reached teenage.

Naruto pondered, "Eh Dad, what's this stuff, so post to do?"

"This seed contains memories from your original and it will prolong your life span."

Naruto with one swift motion swallowed the pellet down his throat. At first, nothing out of the ordinary happened as he watched Minato presented the remaining seeds. Suddenly, he felt a clank building up in his neck. And at the same time, he felt his guts exploded. The pain subsided once the expansion seized. Now he had the urged to empty deposit whatever he ate this morning slouching over as he grabbed both knees. Naruto screeched.

Gripping his knees, the knuckles on his hands began to whiten. The hue on his face was drastically changing to blueberry. Floods of memories came pouring into his mind like pour tea in a cup. He faltered to his knees, crying with joy. His parents loved him. The other children were wailing before smiling blissfully.

A series of sirens buzzed throughout the Leaf Village that sent bolts of fear, trepidation down the kids' spines. Their stomach tight with the apprehensive expression on Kushina's face, while Minato remained calm as if the situation were under control. However, the loud ruckus broke the silence as Danzo's men approached the orphanage. The sensor jammers must have malfunctioned.

"This is where we take our leave. Son, be very casual when the Godaime questions you about the smoke bombs. Tell him that you've got it from a perverted hermit at the women hotspring. And that's goes for each and one of you each and one of you. Until than."

Minato used Hiraishin and he and his wife were gone in a blink of an eye. Time expired as they watched the door to the room they occupied kicked off its hinges. Kakashi was the first to enter. In the corner of his eyes, Kakashi saw it... the hidden Shiki at the last moment before it was erased. He managed to hide a smirk from his fellow shinobi. He saw fear within Naruto's eyes anticipating what could have to be running through the boy's mind. Then suddenly, Yamanaka Fu and Aburami Torune flanked him leaving little less on the Copy Cat Ninja to assess Naruto's reaction. His cyclopes eye trailed and landed upon the platinum blond toddlers frowning.

"What's happening!" Ino screamed.

"Remain silent until you're instructed!" Kakashi then dragged his eyes from the startled Ino to one on the caretakers giving her a stern look. "Explain!"

"Sir, we were celebrating Naruto's birthday until the siren rung. We panic at first, and we were about to evacuate when you, and your people brought madness. What is it that you want? Take the fucking children—I don't care. Please, don't burn this orphanage. It is all I've got left."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes away from the caretaker and officiated on the children as he cupped his chin, "That will be all." He then counted the six children. "Hokage-sama, all children are in counted for."

Kakashi backed away as the Godaime was making his way toward Naruto, "Good!" his eyes filled with malice, "boy, I'm going to ask you a very simple question. Where did you get these?"

Danzo's palm what it seemed like forever hung everlasting into those cerulean orbs. Naruto shuddered. He knew what those were. Those were sleeping bombs that looked like a violet cracker-bomb without any fuse attached to it. Minato warned Naruto that he would be questioned about the sleeping bombs, and he must be haste in reply.

"U-Um a-ah t-he... at the women hot spring."

Danzo smugly glared as he gestured at hand. Suddenly, Naruto was hit with a hook punch by the Copy Cat Ninja as he fell hard on his butt. Ino became despondent and immediately wanted to retaliate with verbal assault, but Shikamaru behind her snaked under his arms underneath her arm pit, so he could cap Ino's mouth with his hand. Naruto's head ache abated to see the horrific grim Shikamaru was expressing to Ino as he muttered something into her ears.

Ino seemed to have settled down. Naruto looked sharply at Kakashi with a smug. He could taste the metallic blood on his busted lips. Naruto's jaw pain finally subsided, but he could not see the leakage of crimson chakra oozing out from his lip wound. He glanced up at the old War-hawk. His expression was somewhat pleased than moments ago. Naruto knew from within his gut that Danzo mood had changed. Was he proud to see Naruto in agony, he thought? They waited until Naruto gathered himself to his feet.

"Brat, if you wished to be treated to well in the future, then tell me exactly were and who you got these smoke bombs from?"

Naruto shivered, "S-sir, s-some perverted guy who has long silver hair dropped it when he was being chased by ladies."

Both the Danzo and Kakashi suddenly murmured to each other. All he could hear was a mention of Jiraiya. Shortly after their discussion, their cold gaze met Naruto's.

"Very well, now explained to me. How learn to use these bombs?"

Naruto stiffened, realizing what the out come of his future would come to, or he was just being daunted. It didn't matter. Naruto knew he would lose both ways. They would be debilitated, and if he told them. He could be punished for attacking villagers. The drumming of Naruto's heart had instantaneously overdrive, but was short lived after he felt a hand patting him on the back. Naruto's breathing pattern was stabilizing.

"Take a deep breath." Kakashi grinned. "Everything is going to be alright."

Was he telling the truth? Kakashi like Danzo mood had dramatically changed for the good as if Naruto pleased them in a way without him knowing. Naruto did as what Kakashi said.

Gathering his thoughts, "I u-um w-was making trouble." Naruto cursed himself. "I'll just throw the thing at people. I never know it can blow up after throw it at someone."

Naruto hoped his statement was delineated.

Danzo's eye lowered upon Naruto with such boredom knowing it was just Naruto's pranks. He'd mentally cursed himself from coming... for making such a only to discover Naruto defended himself in self-defense. He did learn one thing that was worth all the effort. Naruto's parents had finally made contact with Naruto through the eyes of Jiraiya, knowing that the Namikaze couples honored their banishment.

The rebels displayed that they could easily penetrate the barrier without detection. Knowing the Toad Sennin, his main objective was to spy here in. He assumed Naruto's parents were on the lookout for their child, but the question remained. How long did have come in and out of this village without a soul knowing about it? It would make sense that they knew the treatment Konoha was bestowing upon Naruto. He knew it would only be a matter of time until the Namikaze couple, and the rebels make their move.

He chuckled as he then began to stumble towards the door.

"That will be all."

* * *

~~Clone Naruto's Dream~~

The Uzu Fields were magnificent scenery that surrounded the origin of Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools) that held Uzushiokagure no Sato. It was said that the main island Nami no Kun (Land of Waves), was once a part of Uzu no Kuni until Uzushio's destruction had granted that nation independent. Many older generations had not forgotten Uzushio. Many wanted to rebuild the lost village, but the Uzumaki Clan had been wiped clean off the face of the earth. There was only a hand full of Uzumaki in existence today.

Without the Uzumaki, Uzushio was good as dead. That village represents the affinity life of the Uzumaki. There was no such thing as Uzushio without an Uzumaki. Only those with Uzumaki bloodline could run the village and on top of that. They did not want another repeat what happen during the Second Great Shinobi Wars.

Since the Great Defection, there were rumors that Uzushio was under construction by the rebels. If that were the case, there was no way that they could control the sea without the Uzumaki Clan's **Special Chakra**. There were rumors that the Yondaime Hokage, and his wife had been visiting Nami no Kuni a lot. There was no soul on this island did not know a damn thing about Minato's wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina.

It would make sense restoring the great village to its former glory, so that way they won't be under Kirikagure no Sato's laws, but with just one Uzumaki to spare. It will be difficult for Kushina to maintain the Uzu Fields by herself, even if she's a Jinchuuriki. The Namikaze couple purchased a ferry that looks like a miniature cruise ship that size of a tug boat. It had Titanic's colors, but with a denser hull enough to sustain iceberg and reef scrapes. The couples watched the kids gathered to the bow.

This was the first time the children as seen the sea. There were dolphins swimming on the starboard side of the ferry. Dolphins began flapping their fins as one tried to vault over the boat, but high enough for it to reach the railing, so Naruto could pat its head. A splash of salt water sprinkled the crew. The children clapped. Naruto waved as the dolphins swam. He then turned to lay beside Shikamaru on the bridge, and they glance into the sky.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji are the best of friends, while Shino and Kiba were more distance than any of the three boys. Like most time, the three boys would pass out under the gaze of the clouds. Most cases, Ino would always scream at them for sleeping outdoors and told them. It was not safe at night time. Shikamaru had sworn how much Ino wanted to play the mother, which irritated the hell out of him.

Turning so his eyes met hers, he saw Ino cuddled into a ball. Shikamaru got up from his sitting position and approached Ino. Shikamaru wrapped his Akasuki robes around Ino. Ino snarled much to her chagrin. She just gave him a hiss telling to back away from as if he were going to violate her or something. Shikamaru shrugged it off and mutter "troublesome girl." Ino wanted to knock his blocks off, but every inch she'd moved. The warmth decimated, even with the Shikamaru's robes.

Glancing back at him, Shikamaru hugged his chest. How does he do it? His mouth straightened. Shikamaru dragged his head back in her direction. Shikamaru cursed and found himself to be staring the platinum blond hair, she devil in the eye. Why can't he looked her in the eye just for once? Why was she cursing him all the time? Sure, his laziness was what set her off every time. That was all she hated about him. As for his altruistic nature, Ino could not appreciate his generosity.

Maybe it's because of his cache phrase "troublesome" or "a drag," he always inputs after helping out her out of troublesome situations. To her intuition, Shikamaru does not seem motivated to what he does. She could never like a slothful boy like that.

However, having two Akatsuki robes draped around her body, Ino shivering seemed to reduce gradually. It was far from being conformable. "I'm cold," she murmured. Watching the wave banged against the hull crushed into a white mist, she noticed the ocean began to get rougher as the journey deepened. The ferry would bob. Ino felt her stomach churning for the first ten minutes as it took ten whole minutes for the capsule, tablet, she swallowed that prevented sea sickness had started working its magic. Ino backed away from the starboard side as she was embraced from behind. She glanced up, and it was Naruto's redhead mother.

"Sweetie, hugged your chest. It will keep you warm." She grinned. Ino did what she said, but never got a chance to enjoy the warmth as Kushina muttered, "Look we're here."

Ino straightened her head to the bow as she spotted a colossal whirlpool. The boat was suddenly picking up speeds. The ferry was being drawn towards the whirlpool. Naruto beside her was also amused as he began tugging at Kushina's robes from her behind. Kushina then playfully snaked under her arms around Naruto's neck into a choke-hold with her free hand ruffling with his hair. Ino giggled. The sight was cute indeed. She wondered if her mother would do the same with her. She watched Naruto pointing at the swirling tide.

"Mommy, why is that water spinning?

Kushina chuckled, "That my boy is a whirling tide named after our surname Uzumaki. It is also called a whirlpool." Kushina laughed at the two dumbfounded blond toddler. Now her eyes were set on the whirlpool as her husband was undergoing multiple hand-seal. "Everyone! Hold hands!"

Minato's body was rigged with formula seals at it slithered down his body like a snake. It leaped onto the surface of the sea slingshot its way into the whirlpool in a matter of seconds. Nothing happened for three seconds until the children were getting sleeping as the boat rumbled with numerous tremors. It lasted about a good fifteen seconds. The whirlpool spun out of control into a gargantuan water fountain that stretched exceedingly to the sky.

Then a white shimmering in the center caught the children in an awe as it displayed a boat dock and an island inside the whirlpool. Naruto and the rest of his orphanage mates could see people gathering at the end of the boat dock as if awaiting their arrival.

"Wow!" Naruto grinned with thumbs up mesmerized by the people who are waiting for them. It felt peculiar. So this is mommy's homeland. Naruto grinned zealously as he caught a smirk written over his parents' face...

"Cool!" Kiba exclaimed as they passed through the fountain. As for anyone who was watching from the outside said the fountain collapse into a title wave. Then the whirlpool began to retake its appearance once again, leaving no trace of the ferry whatsoever.

The ferry docked near the boat ramp. There were people shoving each other. There was a minimum scuffle that broke out were some people were pushed of the docs into the ice freezing salt water. Shikamaru's sweat dropped as the ferry they rode on was an awaiting an amusing parade. He felt virtuous, deeper down, inside than his entire existence, no more Konoha harsh treatments that would render him like a coward, not for a long time, too bad for his counter half.

He chuckled. For once, the "troublesome" chase phrase was useless as he watched the ramp to lower onto the dock. From a distance, he heard Minato shouted, "Stay close; your parents are here," as he lined up behind Ino. "Go on," Minato beckoned them as Ino was the first to walk down the ramp.

As she exited, a man strolled up to her with open arms. She trembled. Glancing up, he'd seen the man had worn the same Akasuki Cape as her. She would have misjudged this man for a Naruto relative if not for his eyes, and hair was the same color as her. His spiky dreads were similar that of Naruto's, but he had a long ponytail reached down to waist level if she were at least a decade older. She would have got a nose bleed. The man smiled as his eyes widen with excitement beckoning for her to come to him. "I-It's my baby girl!" Inoichi shouted with glee. "Come here!"

Ino looked at him. She was stunned out of her panties. How could she be attracted to this man? Her father too, was only momentarily as she felt delirious. "D-Dad-Daddy!" she squealed and crashed into Inochi's arms, crying, "Where's mommy?" She was her father's face fell into a pout.

There was no walking down the boat ramp for both Kiba and Shino as they were obstructed by their parents. A pair or arms plucked the Inuzuka toddler of his feet yelping like a pup. He then was assaulted with an onslaught of kisses to his face. He groaned as he breathed in the lady's cosmetics. As she was done, it was then he got a good look at her. The lady also appeared to be wearing the Akatsuki cloak. She had long, spiky dark, amber hair.

She has similar vertical dog, slit pupils that of Kiba's also has a dark shaded red lipstick clang from beneath her eyes to her cheeks. She also appeared to be in her late twenties about the same age as Inoichi. Kiba had to at mid even with all the markings, claws, and fangs. This lady was still attractive. With her free hand, Tsume stroked her son's spiky hair as she muttered, "Looked at you. You've been sure grown my little 'Cutie Pup'." She patted Kiba on the head.

Kiba could not believe it that he finally has a mother, "M-Mom," he cried as Tsume nodded.

"Hello big brother," the sound of a girl's voice called out from behind him as he was gentle snatched out of his mother's loving arm. "You are cute. It makes me happy," his older sister gave him a peck on the forehead.

This just got better he thought. He was still shy. His sister dressed exactly like their mother and almost all of Tsume's features without the canine slits and had long straight, dark, amber hair.

"By the way, little brother, I am Inuzuka Hana, and our mother's name is Inuzuka Tsume.

Kiba nodded, "I have a sister. A pretty one," he snickered. Then he looked, in the distance, "Where's Dad?" Like Inoichi, both his mother and sister pouted. He was old enough to understand their expression. He looked to where Shino was. Where did you go?

Shikamaru just like Kiba was plucked from the ground, but the difference was that Nara Yoshino tossed him frantically in the air like a beach ball. Skikamaru frowned as he muttered, "Troublesome woman," with annoyance just fainted enough for his voice to evade the outstretched ears of Yoshino. Shikamaru glanced up. Unlike the other mothers, he had seen, this woman was just wearing a scarlet traditional kimono. She had long dark plastered hair was the same color of Shikamaru's.

"Ohhh... MY KAMI!" Yoshino exclaimed, "I can't believe he looks like you," it took no rocket scientist to whom she was referring to someone apparently was standing out of his sight, "Shikamaru-kun I missed you." Her arms clutched Shikamaru's waist and pulled into a hug, but he was still being carried. Shikamaru's head rested on her chest, listening to the heartbeat of Yoshino drumming, and her breathing began to hasten. "I love you son," she cried.

His heart was also racing. He always found females' strange creatures. Troublesome to deal with because basically. He could never understand any of them. A mother is indeed a female, but a totally different animal. When they suffered, the son must also take the burden, as well. For a son to see his mother in pain, anguish, and sorrow was enough to tear a son's heart out of his chest because the heart held affection.

Even just knowing Yoshino for several minutes, her crying and suffering was starting to have a significant impact. Shikamaru knew he was not the only one who was suffering. His mother missed his entire existence for the first four years of his life. A mother's affection. It was magnificence... breathtaking; she never dreamed of. For once in his life, he was glad to be in the presence of a female. Hopefully, Yoshino would change his intuition about girls and women in the future.

Someone then patted his cranium. Shikamaru then tilted his head to the left, glancing at another man dressed in Akatsuki robes. This man had potato, brown skin. Gazing at his face, Shikamaru shuddered. He nearly shitted his pants. This man was intimidating just glancing at his dismal distinctive scars slashed above by the man's right eye down to the ear, and another grazed on one just beneath that eye all the way down his chin. Wonder what happened to him? He thought. Then his eyes landed on the man's pineapple, spiky black hair.

He pointed.

He smiled.

"Mom! Mom, is that..."

"Look at you! You have my hair and your mother's face, dear boy!"

"Shikamaru, this is your father."

The boy nodded as he was on his feet. Someone shouted from the distance. Through the crowds, he saw a yellow streak approaching at high speed. It took him moments to distinguish the yellow streak from Ino's hair. He cursed. The speed she was approaching, head on collision was what ran through the Nara boy's mind.

"Oi! Slow down!"

As he wished, Ino came to a complete stop just half a feet away from him. Shikamaru again avoided eye contact, looking down to his sandals. He never saw Ino's acrimonious glare, but she reached out with his robe in her hands. "Shika-kun," Shikamaru reclaimed his robes. His cheeks were on fire just as much as Ino. "T-thank you," she bowed.

She ran off, leaving before a blushing Shikamaru could retort. He heard Shikaku chuckled beside him, "You have grown up quickly," tapping his unconformable on the back.

Yoshino snarled, "Baka!"

Poor Shikaku got his ass whipped.

Shikamaru sweat-dropped.

The Namikaze family were the only remaining occupants on the ferry. Naruto was sitting on his father's shoulders watching his friends being reunited with their parents. He clapped while his parents having a silent conversation. His eyes trailed to the sound of his mother giggling. Her cheeks flared. Kushina grinned at him.

"You're enjoying yourself baby?" Kushina asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Well anyways, So before we head to you're birthday part, how about a tour?"

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm sorry for the late update. I was very ill for several weeks. Anyways, I know how bad the grammar this story has. Still in the process of trying to get a beta reader. Think as if you are reading a Japanese translated light novel off of Baka-Tsuki. Have any questions, leave an review or PM me.**


End file.
